Lembranças de Outra Vida
by Tsukikage Ran-san
Summary: Após morrer em um acidente de carro, InuYasha reencarna em um cão, e enquanto tenta descobrir que foi em sua vida passada, ele encontra novos amigos e vive alguma aventuras. Quando descobre que tem a missão de salvar sua antiga família, daquele que supostamente é seu assassino, ele parte em uma jornada para encontrá-la. Fanfic U.A.
1. Prólogo

**Notas da autora: **A história a seguir é baseada na história de anime e manga "Inu-Yasha" e no livro/filme "Fluke: Lembranças de uma vida". Ela começou a ser escrita em 2004, bem antes do manga de InuYasha ser concluído e de sabermos como a história de cada personagem iria terminar. Ela não chegou a ser concluída, mas eu estou disposta a manter o roteiro que tinha feito originalmente e ela ter dois finais: o do filme e o alternativo.

PS.: Apesar de eu não gostar da Kikyou, não haverá clichê dela como "megera" da história, até porque ela nem aparece nessa fanfic. Então, quem gosta dela, mas quer ler a história, pode ler tranquilamente. ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** A história a seguir é baseada na história de anime e manga "Inu-Yasha" e no livro/filme "Fluke: Lembranças de uma vida" Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original, excerto os que foram criados por mim, são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi e de James Herbert/ Carlo Carlei.

* * *

LEGENDA (Formatação de texto):  
\- normal: falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais  
\- "normal": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais  
\- itálico: falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história.  
~x~x~x~x~x~: passagem de tempo ou de um lugar para o outro

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Era uma sombria noite de lua nova, como qualquer outra. Uma leve brisa noturna mexia com as folhas dos pinheiros, à beira da rodovia que passava pelas montanhas, e pouco se via além dos faróis de alguns carros que passavam por aquela estrada.

_\- Prestem bem atenção no que vou lhes contar. Quero que vocês me escutem "de mente aberta" e esqueçam tudo aquilo que acreditam ou não sobre a vida, e o que existe ou não depois dela. Foi assim que tudo começou, em um mundo onde youkais, hanyous e humanos convivem pacificamente..._

Já se passavam das nove horas da noite quando dois pares de faróis cortaram, velozmente, a escuridão da estrada. Aqueles faróis pertenciam a dois carros, que percorriam aquela rodovia emparelhados e em alta velocidade.

Um Mitsubish sedã verde, à direita da pista, e um Honda sedã azul, à esquerda, pareciam estar apostando um perigoso "racha" em meio ao breu da noite, iluminado apenas pelos faróis de ambos, porem sem definição de um vencedor. Não se sabia qual era o motivo daquela "disputa".

O Mitsubish estava sendo conduzido por um homem com cerca de 35 anos, vestindo terno e grava, de cabelos curtos castanho-claros e olhos castanhos. O Honda, que seguia pela contra-mão, estava sendo conduzido por um outro homem, que também aparentava 35 anos e vestia terno e gravata, de longos cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos.

Os carros pareciam estar a mais de cem quilômetros por hora e o motorista do Honda insistia em continuar dirigindo na contra-mão, tentando fechar o Mitsubish, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o motorista do veículo. O homem que conduzia o Mitsubish, por sua vez, olhava para ele, ignorando seu pedido, e continuando a dirigir e desviar das fechadas.

Algo sério havia acontecido entre eles, talvez uma briga, pois ambos pareciam estar muito nervosos. O trecho de pista reta estava acabando e ambos os carros se aproximavam de uma perigosa curva, porem nenhum dos dois motoristas parecia estar disposto a encerrar aquela disputa aparentemente sem sentido. Nada que estivesse ocorrendo o redor dos motoristas interessava mais aos dois, e foi apenas quando se aproximaram da curva que perceberam dois faróis vindo na direção contraria a deles e na mesma pista em que estava o Honda. Os motoristas se viram espantados quando conseguiram ver que os faróis pertenciam de um grande caminhão.

O motorista que conduzia a carreta, ao perceber os dois carros vindo na direção oposta à dele, acionou a buzina do veiculo, tentando persuadir o motorista do carro, que vinha na mesma pista que ele, a sair dela, pois não havia como parar aquele caminhão a tempo. Surpreso e assustado ao mesmo tempo, o motorista do pequeno veículo azul ainda pensou em frear o carro, mas o caminhão já estava muito próximo. Considerando que ele não tinha muitas opções para escapar, uma vez que ao lado havia o Honda e a sua frente o caminhão, ele achou que sua única alternativa era desviar seu carro para a esquerda.

Na esperança de se salvar, ele não pensou duas vezes e desviou bruscamente o carro para o acostamento da pista em que estava, porem aquela seria sua ultima decisão. Naquele trecho da estrada, quase não havia acostamento na pista da esquerda, sendo que este terminava uma floresta que pinheiros, cujo o terreno era muito íngreme.

O homem que dirigia o veículo ainda tentou reduzir a velocidade, porem não conseguiu parar o carro a tempo, passando direto pelo fim do acostamento. O carro, então, passou voando por cima da ribanceira e, como se tivesse asas invisíveis, por alguns metros mais além dela.

Pelo para-brisa do carro era possível ver o rosto do motorista, que expressava uma mistura de surpresa e medo, pois naquele momento ele sabia que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, apenas esperar o inevitável. Seus olhos castanhos ficaram vidrados ao avistar uma das árvores a sua frente.

O carro parou ao colidir com uma grande árvore e, devido à colisão, a frente e o para-brisa do veículo ficaram destruídas. O motorista não resistiu aos graves ferimentos causados pela colisão e morreu instantaneamente, pois não havia sinais de sofrimento em seu rosto.

De seu corpo já sem vida, emanou uma forte luz azul, sendo que depois uma bola de luz cintilante saiu do mesmo, subindo ao céu estrelado. Aquela bola de luz era sua alma que acabara de deixar seu corpo. Não se sabe quanto tempo àquela alma errante vagou em busca de um ser para reencarnar, porém sua busca a levaria muito longe de onde iniciara sua jornada.

_\- Aqui começa a minha história...  
_


	2. Capítulo 1

LEGENDA (Formatação de texto):

\- normal: falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais

\- "normal": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais

\- itálico: falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história.

~x~x~x~x~x~: passagem de tempo ou de um lugar para o outro

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Vida de cão.**

_\- Vamos voltar um pouquinho no tempo, quando três jovens encontraram a minha mãe canina. Era o inicio da primavera de 2000 e o começo de uma noite de sexta-feira. O frio, ainda presente naquela época, começava a chegar juntamente com a escuridão..._

Pelas ruas da cidade de Tóquio, uma cadela vagava em busca de um local onde pudesse passar a noite e, talvez, conseguir algo para saciar sua fome. Precisava logo encontrar comida, pois alem dela, tinha que manter também os filhotes que carregava em seu ventre. Foi então que sentiu o aroma de comida, e logo se pôs a procurar a fonte daquele agradável cheiro.

Alguns minutos depois, ela chegou aos fundos de um restaurante da cidade. Logo começou a revirar as latas de lixo e com um pouco de sorte, ela pode encontrar alguns restos. Apesar de não ser muito, ela pode saciar parte de sua fome e, além disso, também encontrou um lugar confortável onde pudesse passar aquela noite.

Juntos em um canto, estavam uma pilha de jornais velhos e pedaços de papelão, que haviam sido separados para a reciclagem. A cadela revirou aquele monte de papeis e sacos, até que conseguiu fazer um "ninho" com eles. Ela, então, se aconchegou em meio aqueles papeis, certa de que aquela tinha sido um dia de sorte.

Naquela mesma noite, em busca de um novo ser que pudesse abrigá-la, uma alma errante encontrou o que procurava. Enquanto a cadela descansava, a bola de luz se aproximou de seu corpo, entrando no interior do mesmo e abrigando-se no corpo de um dos filhotes.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Algumas horas depois, alguns funcionários do restaurante começavam a deixar seu turno de trabalho. O abrir e fechar da porta, juntamente com a movimentação das pessoas naquele local, acabou acordando a cadela. Entre todas as pessoas que passavam por ali, três jovens garotas lhe chamaram atenção.

A primeira, chamada Ayume, era muito alegre, extrovertida e otimista, e tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho-escuros compridos e ondulados. A segunda, chamada Eri, era uma jovem quieta, sensata e de temperamento forte, e tinha olhos castanho-escuros e cabelos pretos, na altura dos ombros. E a terceira, chamada Yuka, era mais reservada, de forte temperamento forte, e tinha olhos castanho-escuros, cabelos pretos e curtos. Todas elas usavam roupas casuais: blusa de manga, saia e sapatilhas.

As três garotas tinha por volta de 20 anos, estudavam na universidade de Tóquio e moravam juntas uma pequena casa alugada, no subúrbio, pois vieram de outras cidades. Elas trabalhavam meio período em um grande restaurante da cidade para pagar parte das despesas, sendo a outra parte era paga pelos pais.

Naquele dia, elas já tinham terminado as tarefas e trocado de roupa, e estavam saindo do restaurante pela porta de acesso dos funcionários, que ficava no rua dos fundos do restaurante.

\- Nossa! Mas que dia cansativo. Nós não tivemos descanso um só segundo. - desabafou uma das jovens enquanto as três passavam pela porta.

\- Também não precisa exagerar Yuka, pois quando os clientes começaram a ir embora deu para descansar um pouco.

\- Você diz isso porque você e a Eri trabalham como garçonete, Ayume. E eu, como trabalho na cozinha, ainda tenho que ajudar a arrumar toda a cozinha depois que o restaurante fecha. - indagou a jovem

\- Nós trabalhamos com garçonetes, mas somos nós arrumamos o restaurante e as mesas antes dos clientes chegarem e depois deles saírem. - disse Eri irritada

\- Calma meninas! Não precisam brigar por isso. - disse Ayume tentando acalmar as duas amigas

Eri e Yuka iam iniciar mais uma das costumeiras discussões quando as três ouviram algo vindo de algum lugar por ali. A principio ficaram assustadas, mas quando procuraram à fonte do som, tiveram uma surpresa.

\- Olhem ali! - disse Yuka - Parece ser uma cadelinha.

Em um canto dos fundos do restaurante, perto das latas de lixo e sobre um monte de papeis, estava uma cadelinha que parecia ser mestiça de Akita. As jovens voltaram à atenção para o animal, que parecia estar muito sujo e magro.

\- Vou dar uma olhada - disse jovem de cabelos ondulados indo até onde estava o animal.

\- Espera Ayume! Ela pode morder você! - disse Eri tentando avisar a amiga.

Ayume ignorou os avisos das amigas e se aproximou do animal, enquanto que Eri e Yuka foram atrás dela.

\- Oi, menina! Está perdida? - disse a jovem enquanto ia chegando perto da cadelinha, que não só aceitou a presença da jovem, como também permitiu que ela acariciasse sua cabeça.

\- Viram! Ela é mansinha! - disse Ayume afagando o animal, enquanto este movia a cauda em sinal de alegria e aceitação.

Encantadas com o olhar e a atitude doce da canina, Eri e Yuka também chegam perto dela e afagaram-lhe a cabeça.

\- Ela esta com alguns ferimentos! - disse Eri observando o animal.

\- Parece estar pedida e faminta. Será que fugiu de algum lugar? - disse Yuka

\- Pode ser, apesar de que ela não tem coleira e nenhuma identificação. – observou Eri

\- Já sei! Vamos leva-la conosco e cuidar dela.

\- Está maluca, Ayume? Nós não temos nem ideia de onde ela veio. - disse Yuka

\- Além disso, nós não sabemos nada sobre ela. E se por acaso ela tiver alguma doença. - disse Eri, apoiando Yuka

\- Por favor, meninas! Só por hoje! Ela não pode ficar aqui, nesse estado, e amanha nós vamos leva-la para o abrigo de animais abandonados. - disse a jovem com um olhar suplicante.

\- Tudo bem! Ela fica com a gente esta noite, mas amanhã nós iremos levá-la para o abrigo, pois não podemos ficar com ela. - disse Yuka

\- Ayume, vá pegar alguns jornais velhos e um corda lá no restaurante. Eu e Yuka vamos por a cadela no carro.

Enquanto Ayume forrava o assoalho, na parte de trás do carro, Eri e Yuka amarram uma corda no pescoço do animal, para que este não pulasse para fora do carro, e acomodaram a cadelinha dentro do veículo. Yuka deu a partida no veículo, e logo elas deixaram o estacionamento do restaurante e trinta minutos depois elas chegaram em casa.

Yuka estacionou o carro na garagem e as três estudantes levaram a cadela para o quintal dos fundos. Deram-lhe água e comida e no dia seguinte a levaram para o abrigo de animais da cidade, que ficava a cerca de três quilômetros ao sul da casa delas, num local mais isolado da cidade. O animal iria passar por uma avaliação e receber os devidos cuidados, e ficaria ali por alguns dias. Caso o dono não aparecesse, ela seria colocada para adoção.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Uma semana depois.

Era manhã de sábado e as três garotas foram até abrigo saber qual teria sido o destino da cadela. Depois que Yuka estacionou o carro em frente à recepção do abrigo. As três jovens saltaram do veículo e se dirigiram a uma jovem, que estava sentada atrás de uma balcão, na recepção do abrigo.

Ayame, era uma youkai lobo, recepcionista e diretora do abrigo. Aparentava cerca de 25 anos, tinha olhos verdes e longos cabelos ruivos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Ela trajava um uniforme cinza, modelo feminino, usado pelos funcionários do abrigo.

\- Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-las? – perguntou cordiamente

\- Bom dia! - as três jovens retribuíram o cumprimento

\- Viemos saber sobre a cadelinha que deixamos aqui semana passada! – disse Ayume

\- Ah, sim! Deixe-me ver aqui. – disse checando os registros no computador – Aqui está! Ela ainda não foi adotada.

\- Podemos ver ela. Claro que podem. Vou chamar alguém para acompanhá-las. – disse pegando o telefone PABX.

\- Obrigada! – disse a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Alguns minutos depois, um youkai lobo chegou ao recinto. Era um jovem de cerca de 26 anos, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos pretos e brancos, e trajava o uniforme padrão do abrigo.

\- Em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita Ayame? – disse o rapaz ao entrar no recinto.

\- Ayume, Eri e Yuka, este é Hakkaku. Ele irá acompanhá-las.

\- Bom dia, senhoritas! – cumprimentou-as, sempre com uma expressão alegre.

\- Bom dia, Hakkaku! – retribuíram o cumprimento

\- Hakkaku, poderia levá-las para ver aquela cachorrinha, a nº 135/00, que está no canil B-05.

\- Claro que sim. Acompanhem-me senhoritas.

As jovens acompanharam o rapaz até o canil o animal, resgatado por ela há uma semana.

\- Canil B-05. É este aqui mesmo. – disse o lobo, olhado o nº do canil e conferindo os dados na prancheta, que estava presa a porta. – Animal nº 135/00, fêmea, mestiça de Akita com cerca de dois anos de idade.

As meninas tiveram uma surpresa quando a viram, pois estava bem diferente de quando a resgataram. Apesar dela ainda estar um pouco magra, agora podia se ver a cor branca de seu pelo e seus olhos dourados estavam mais brilhantes. Ela tinha aquele mesmo olhar doce de quando foi encontrada.

\- Não acredito que seja o mesmo animal. – surpreendeu-se Eri

\- Nossa, ela esta bem melhor mesmo. – disse Yuka

\- Ninguém veio procurá-la ou se interessou por ela? – perguntou Ayume

\- Até agora o dono não apareceu, e ninguém quer adotá-la, pois está prenhe. Se ninguém se interessar por ela, provavelmente será sacrificada.

\- Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso. O que é que vocês acham meninas? – perguntou Yuka, com um sorriso, querendo a aprovação das amigas.

A verdade é que elas tinham se encantado com o animal, por isso não pensaram duas vezes antes de concordar em adotá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela estava esperando filhotes. Elas registraram a cadelinha e, Hikari(1), como assim a chamaram devido ao seu pelo era branco como a luz, passou ser legalmente delas.

Hikari ficavam em um abrigo que as jovens mandaram construir no pequeno quintal. Logo a cadelinha passou a ser companhia constante das meninas, sendo nos passeios matutinos de domingo pelo parque da cidade, nas horas de folga ou a noite, quando as três jovens estavam em casa.

Hikari também se tornou uma excelente guardiã de suas donas e de seu lar.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_\- Agora vamos avançar um pouco no tempo, cerca de um mês e alguns dias, depois que nossas donas adotaram minha mãe canina._

Era madrugada de uma noite de lua cheia e Hikari estava preste a dar à luz. Um a um, os filhotes foram nascendo durante a madrugada, sendo que o ultimo nasceu já no inicio da manhã, quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte.

_\- Quando nasci, obviamente, não tinha nenhuma ideia de quem era ou de onde eu estava. Logo, eu senti algo molhado e quente, esfregando o meu frágil corpinho de recém-nascido. Era a nossa mãe, me dando o primeiro "banho de língua"._

Ao todo, foram seis filhotes lindo e saudáveis, sendo 3 fêmeas e 3 machos. Quatro dos filhotes tinham a pelagem mesclada de cor cinza e branca, um era toda cinza e o ultimo tinha era branco-prateada. Enquanto ela lambia o corpo de seus filhotes, estes buscavam calor e alimento em seu ventre.

_\- Eu ainda não era capaz de enxergar e nem ouvir direito, mas mamãe era muito cuidadosa e carinhosa com a gente. Só depois umas duas semanas que eu pude enxergar e ouvir e, depois de três semanas, brincar com meus irmãos e irmãs._

~x~x~x~x~x~

Os filhotes, agora com um mês e meio de idade, já estavam bastante espertos. Entre todos eles, o que chamava mais a atenção era o mais novo, pois ele era o mais esperto e travesso de todos, e parecia ter uma personalidade bem forte.

As meninas adoravam ver os filhotes correr e brincar, pelo jardim e se divertiam muito com eles. Só havia uma coisa que as estavam deixando intrigadas. Por que o filhote prateado sumiu durante uma noite? O que era o estranho vulto, do tamanho de uma criança pequena, que viram no telhado da casa naquela noite? E, se era algo ou alguém estranho, por que Hikari não latiu?

_\- Não havia um lugar melhor do que aquele. Aquilo era o paraíso e as nossas donas tinham bastante paciência conosco. Não fazíamos outra coisa a não ser brincar, correr e dormir. As vezes, nós passávamos dos limites e irritávamos nossas donas. Elas brigavam conosco, mas nada que um doce olhar canino não resolvesse. Infelizmente, eu que não ficaríamos juntos por muito tempo. Com o tempo, nossas atuais donas teriam arrumar novos lares para eu e os outros cinco filhotes, pois elas não teriam condições de cuidar e manter sete cães._

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Hikari = significa "Luz" em japonês


	3. Capítulo 2

LEGENDA (Formatação de texto):

\- normal: falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais

\- "normal": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais

\- itálico: falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história.

~x~x~x~x~x~: passagem de tempo ou de um lugar para o outro

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Um mundo novo a explorar.**

Quando o verão chegou os filhotes já estavam com pouco mais de dois meses e, como meninas não poderiam ficar com eles, logo começaram a procurar por pessoas que pudessem dar bons lares aos filhotes, porem só conseguiram que dois deles fossem adotados, por amigos da faculdade.

Uma semana depois, as férias chegaram, e assim que conseguiram uma folga no trabalho, Yuka e Eri deixaram à cidade, para passar uns dias com suas famílias. Apenas Ayume não viajou, pois além da cidade de seus pais ficar apenas a 3 horas de viagem, ela ficou responsável em ligar para o abrigo, para que viessem buscar os filhotes, que seriam entregues para adoção.

Naquele domingo de verão, Ayume já estava com as malas prontas e aguardava a chegada do carro do abrigo. Hikari descansava tranquilamente sobre a grama e seus filhotes, já muito travessos, brincavam uns com os outros. A jovem estava sentada na varanda dos fundos, observando os filhotes, quando ouviu o som de uma buzina, vinda da rua e se dirigiu para o portão da frente.

Um carro do abrigo de animais havia parado em frente à residência, e um homem desceu dele. Era um youkai lobo, de olhos verdes e cabelos brancos espetados, aparentando cerca de 25 anos. Ele trajava o uniforme do abrigo e tinha um crachá de identificação, preso do bolso direito da jaqueta.

\- Olá! Bom dia! - o youkai cumprimentou a jovem, ao chegar no portão, esboçando um sorriso. Ele trazia uma caixa de transporte de animais consigo.

\- Bom dia! - a jovem retribuiu o cumprimento, com um sorriso. - Você deve ser o rapaz que irá levar os filhotes.

\- Sim, senhorita! Meu nome é Ginta e dou do abrigo de animais. - disse apresentando um crachá.

\- Ah, sim. Eu estava a sua espera. - disse abrindo o portão - Venha comigo, por favor! Eles estão no quintal dos fundos.

Ayume fechou o portão e os dois se dirigiram ao quintal dos fundos. A principio, Hikari foi recebê-los alegremente, porem, quando vê aquele estranho homem chegando perto de seus filhotes, ela corre para diante deles a fim protegê-los e, então, tenta intimida-lo rosnando e tentando afastá-lo dali.

Pegar os filhotes naquelas condições seria difícil e perigoso, por isso Ayume segurou a cadela pela coleira. Ginta conseguiu apanhar três dos quatro filhotes e coloca-los na caixa de transporte. Vendo aquele homem pegando e colocando seus precisos filhos naquela caixa, Hikari late e desesperadamente tenta se soltar das mãos de sua dona.

Agora restava apenas o filhote prateado, que corria de um lado para o outro tentando fugir e se esconder daquela "ameaça". Depois de um tempo e com muita dificuldade, Ginta consegue apanha-lo e coloca-lo na caixa, junto aos irmãos. Ele leva a caixa para o carro, enquanto Ayume segura a desesperada mãe.

Ginta passou pelo portão, fechando-o bem. Só então a jovem soltou a cadela, que correu para o quintal da frente, e foi se despedir do rapaz. Ginta se despediu, entrando no veiculo, deu a partida no motor e foi embora, enquanto que Ayume ficou vendo o carro se distanciar e virar a esquina. Mais tarde, ela e Hikari, estariam a caminho da casa dos pais da jovem.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Depois que pegar os filhotes, Ginta ainda atendeu mais duas chamadas e só então retornou para o abrigo, que ficava no outro lado da cidade. Chegando lá, eles foram colocados nos canis de adoção. Devido à separação, os filhotes uivaram muito naquela noite.

_\- Aquele lugar era muito barulhento e frio. Podiam-se ouvir cães latindo e uivando e gatos miando todo o tempo. Nós havíamos sido separados de nossa mãe, mas eu não iria ficar ali. Encontraria um jeito de sair e ir atrás dela._

Passados alguns dias, o cãozinho branco permanecia no canil, enquanto que os seus tinham sido adotados. Não porque ninguém tivesse interesse, mas sim porque ele arranjava um jeito de afastar as pessoas, latindo e tentando morder.

Após mais uma semana, o filhote ainda continuava no canil, devido ao seu comportamento e temperamento. Era final de tarde de uma sexta-feira, e o veterinário do abrigo, juntamente com Hakkaku, foi ver o tal filhote encrenqueiro.

Kouga era um youkai lobo, casado do Ayame, e veterinário do abrigo. Aparentava cerca de 27 anos, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos pretos. Vestia uma camisa pólo, calça de brim e sapatos, além de um jaleco branco. Ele havia acabado de entrar em seu turno de trabalho.

Os dois entraram na sala onde ficavam os animais para adoção e foram direto a canil em que o filhote estava. O pequeno akita, que até então não parava de uivar, adotou um comportamento mais estanho do que de costume, latindo e rosnado, quando viu e sentiu o cheiro de Kouga.

_\- Apesar de eu nunca ter visto aquele sujeito, eu sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Mas de onde e quando? O mais estranho que a presença dele me irritava e eu não sabia o por quê._

\- Quanto tempo ele já está aqui? - perguntou Kouga se aproximando da gaiola.

\- Acho que já tem duas semanas. - respondeu o funcionário

\- E alguém se interessou por ele?

\- Várias pessoas, mas quando se aproximam dele, ele começa a latir e rosnar, igual está fazendo agora. Porem, quando eu falei com a ex-dona, ela me disse que todos eles eram dóceis.

\- O problema é que estamos ficando sem espaço aqui e este filhote, que dificilmente será adotado, esta ocupando o espaço de outro animal.

Infelizmente, uma boa parte dos animais que iam para o abrigo não podiam ser adotados, por questão de comportamento ou por chegarem muito doentes. Aqueles que sofreram maus tratos e eram arredios ou bravos demais para serem adotados ou que estavam em péssimas condições e não iam sobreviver, tinha que ser "sacrificados" pelo próprio bem deles.

\- Então o que vamos fazer, Dr. Ookami? -

\- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas infelizmente teremos que "coloca-lo para dormir" . – lamentou, pois não gostava nem um pouco de ter que sacrificar os animais. –

\- Hakkaku, além dese filhote, eu quero que você pegue os animais dessa lista e leve-os lá para trás, para a clínica do abrigo. Amanhã cedo eu cuido disso.

\- Está bem! Vou fazer isso agora mesmo!

Deixando as ultimas instruções para o funcionário, o veterinário foi checar os animais que estava no canil de quarenta. Enquanto isso começou a pegar o animais e levá-los, para as gaiolas que ficavam em frente à sala de atendimento veterinário do canil.

O pequeno cão foi o que deu mais trabalho, pois vendo uma chance de escapar daquele lugar ele tentava morder o youkai o tempo todo. Depois de muitas tentativas, Hakkaku conseguiu pegar o filhotes pela pele de trás do pescoço e leva-lo para a outra sala, colocando-o em uma das gaiolas. Terminado o serviço, o youkai conferiu se estava tudo certo com os animais, se dirigiu para a porta, apagou a luz e saiu da sala, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

O caozinho branco agora se via em uma nova situação. Com o pouco de luz que entrava pela báscula, ele podia ver o que havia naquela sala.

_\- Haviam várias gaiolas naquele lugar. Eu e mais um monte de outros animais fomos trazidos. Não sabia bem porque tinham nos trazido para aquela sala, porem pressentia que algo ruim iria acontecer e que tinha de fugir dali. Quando estava adormecendo, algo estranho surgiu em minha mente, como se eu estivesse sonhando acordado._

_x~x~x~ FlashBack ~x~x~x~_

_Uma jovem, com cabelos longos pretos e olhos castanhos, acabara de sair do quarto vestindo uma roupa de colegial, estilo marinheiro, com a saia e a gola verde, meias brancas e sapatos_

_\- E então? O que achou da minha roupa, InuYasha? Nossa, nem acredito que essa roupa, da minha época de colegial, ainda caiba em mim. – disse a jovem, sorridente, mostrando sua roupa._

_\- Você vai ASSIM para festa a fantasia, Kagome?! – disse uma voz masculina, ao funda_

_\- Qual é o problema? Achei que daria uma boa fantasia!_

_\- O problema é que a faculdade inteira vai ficar olhando para você, inclusive aquele lobo fedido!_

_\- O que foi? Não me diga que você está com ciúmes do Kouga?_

_\- E-eu!? Como ciúmes?! Não seja boba, Kagome! Mas... você não ia com outra roupa_

_\- Eu só estava brincando – disse a jovem entrando no quarto e fechando a porta – "Mas que cara ciumento"._

_Alguns minutos depois, a jovem sai do quarto vestida com um traje de sacerdotisa._

_\- Assim está bem melhor!_

_\- Sabe que você ficou uma gracinha nessa roupa, InuYasha. Está até parecendo um youkai da Era Feudal._

_\- Feh! Vamos embora logo, senão o baile terá acabado quando chegarmos!_

_\- Você é sempre exagerado, né! – disse a jovem, caminhado até a escada._

_~x~x~x~ Fim do FlashBack ~x~x~x~_

_\- Quem era aquela mulher? E de onde ele a conhecia se nunca a tinha visto antes? Quem seria esse InuYasha? Eram a perguntas que não saiam de seus pensamentos naquele momento e ficou remoendo-os por muito tempo. Só depois de muito tempo ele adormeceu._

~x~x~x~x~x~

Na manhã seguinte, filhote acordou com o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta daquela sala. Kouga e Ginta entraram na sala. Enquanto doutor foi procurar e pegava todo o material que ia precisar, o outro youkai foi checar todas as gaiolas.

Logo em seguida ele começou a pegar os animais, um a um, das gaiolas e coloca-los numa mesa, enquanto seu chefe executava a penosa tarefa. Depois algum tempo vários animais já tinham sido sacrificados e o cãozinho seria o próximo. O filhote branco foi uns dos animais que foram deixados por ultimo, por que poderia ser mais difíceis de se lidar.

_\- Eu observava tudo, mas não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer, porem, não iria ficar lá descobrir. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de fugir dali, daquele lugar horrível, e encontrar minha mãe e meus irmãos._

Foi quando ouviu o youkai de jaleco branco falar.

\- Há mais algum.

\- Há sim, Dr. Ookami. Ainda tem aquele filhote encrenqueiro.

\- Então traga-o aqui. Assim acabamos logo com esse serviço.

Ginta se dirigiu até onde estava o filhote e abriu a porta da gaiola.

\- Venha aqui, cãozinho! Não vou te machucar. - disse aproximando a mão do filhote.

Essa foi à brecha que o filhote precisava, e assim que o lobo aproximou a mão dele, ele a mordeu e conseguiu pular de dentro da gaiola. Logo em seguida saiu correndo daquela sala, porta a fora.

\- Idiota, não fique ai parado! Vá pegá-lo! – ordenou Kouga, enquanto pegava o rádio para avisar, sobre a fuga do filhote, aos demais funcionários

\- Sim, senhor! Já estou indo! – disse saindo e indo atrás do fugitivo.

Ao sair da sala o pequeno cão se deparou com um monte de corredores, que ficavam entre os canis, mas não tinha tempo de ficar parado pensado por onde deveria ir. Logo que viu Ginta se aproximando, ele saiu correndo pelos corredores e assim começou um jogo de pega-pega entre os dois.

_\- Agora eu tinha dois problemas. Tentar despistar aquele lobo naquele labirinto de corredores e achar a saída daquele lugar o mais rápido possível._

Depois de alguns minutos dando várias voltas naquele lugar, o filhote consegue achar a saída, porem um dos funcionários já estava na porta, esperando para agarrá-lo. Ao chegar o fim daquele corredor, ele vira para a direita e entra em outro, na tentativa de escapar, mas acaba sendo em vão. Quando chega ao fim do corredor, Ginta aparece em sua frente e consegue pegá-lo.

\- Desculpe, mas eu tenho que te levar lá para trás. – disse, segurando o filhote, por debaixo dos braços dele.

Ginta segue em direção a porta e o filhote, na tentativa desesperada de escapar da morte certa, começa a se debater e tentar morder o lobo, porem sem sucesso algum. Sua chance de se livrar aparece quando o lobo tem que abrir a porta, onde teria que segurá-lo com apenas uma mão, e em um descuido do youkai, o pequeno akita consegue morder sua mão.

Tendo sua mão ferida, Ginta acaba soltado o filhote, e este foge o mais rápido possível.

\- O filhote fugiu de novo! Não o deixe escapar, Hakkaku! – gritou para outro lobo, porem em vão.

Hakkaku estava distraído e quando Ginta gritou o filhote já estava bem na sua frente. Ele ainda tentou cercar a porta, mas o pequeno cão foi mais esperto e passou por baixo de suas pernas.

\- Não fique ai parado, Hakkaku! Temos que pegá-lo!

A perseguição pelas dependências do abrigo continuou. O filhote passau por um dos corredores do abrigo, onde acabou escorregando e deslizando no chão molhado. Os dois lobos, que estavam atrás dele, acabam escorregando também, mas ao contrário do pequeno cão, levam um belo tombo e ficando caídos no chão.

O pequeno akita estava muito confiante, pois conseguiu dar um jeito naqueles dois youkais trapalhões. Ele, então, segue por aquele corredor até a recepção, onde consegue ver uma grande porta, que dava saída para a rua. Ele passa correndo por ela e Ayame ainda tenta cercá-lo, mas já era tarde. Vitorioso, ele passa pela porta, ganhado a rua, e estava livre daquele lugar.

_\- Finalmente eu estava livre daquele lugar, porém, estava sozinho sem minha mãe e meus irmãos. Mas não tinha tempo de ficar ali parado, pois aqueles lobos viriam a atrás de mim._

Agora ele tinha que sair dali e encontrar um esconderijo, o mais rápido possível, pois, além dos lobos já estarem a sua procura, a noite sem lua estaria próxima. Ele tinha que encontrar sua mãe logo, mas por onde começar, porem não fazia ideia de qual direção tomar.

Lembrou-se então da direção em que estava o sol quando o levaram para aquele lugar. Sem muitas alternativas ele começou a se guiar pelo astro-rei, na esperança que ele o levasse até a casa de suas antigas donas.

Ele andou durante toda à tarde, atravessando a cidade e passando por pontes, trilhos de metro e ruas movimentadas. Quando o sol se pôs, ele teve que procurar um lugar para passar a noite, ele procurou um lugar seguro para passar a noite e chegou um pequeno parque, onde se refugiou por entre as enormes raízes de uma árvore centenária. Sentido-se seguro e cansado, logo ele adormeceu.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Na manhã seguinte, o filhote recomeça sua busca, sempre se guiando pelo sol, porem não fazia ideia de onde estava.

_\- Aquele novo mundo era muito grande para mim, mas eu sentia que já o tinha visto. Foi então que eu parei em frete a um lugar que me chamou a atenção._

O filhote parou em frente a uma escola primária, onde muitas crianças brincavam na hora do recreio. Algumas delas vieram brincar com o filhote, mexendo com ele por entre a grade, que separava o pátio de recreação da rua.

_\- Entre todas as crianças, uma garotinha, de olhar meigo me chamou a atenção. Vendo aquela menina, algo veio a minha mente, como se fosse uma lembrança._

_~x~x~x~ FlashBack ~x~x~x~_

_Em meio a uma alameda de cerejeiras floridas, uma garotinha corria alegremente. Tinha longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, e vestia um kinomo amarelo, com sakuras bordadas._

_\- Rin, não fique correndo assim. Você pode se machucar. – disse uma voz masculina ao fundo_

_\- Deixa ela se divertir, Inu-kun. É ano novo e quase não passamos um tempo juntos. – disse a jovem que vestia um kimono azul, com flores bordadas_

_\- Ela devia se comportar um pouco mais como uma menina, Kagome! Ela fica correndo por ai, que nem moleque, e vive se machucando!_

_\- Ela deve ter puxado isso de você. hahahaha - disse a mulher, gracejando._

_No mesmo instante eles ouvem barulho de alguém caindo_

_\- Ai! – disse a menina, que tinha tropeçado em uma pedra solta._

_\- Eu não disse para não ficar correndo assim, filhota! – a voz masculina falhou_

_\- Você se machucou, Rin? – sua mãe perguntou, enquanto procurava por algum ferimento._

_\- E-eu ralei m-meu joelho. – disse choramingando, mostrando o pequeno arranhão._

_\- Deixe me ver isso. – disse a voz masculina - Foi só um arranhãozinho de nada._

_~x~x~x~ Fim do FlashBack ~x~x~x~_

O sinal da escola tocou e tirou o filhote de seus pensamentos. Agora ele observava menina, que tinha vindo brincar com ele, indo para dentro do prédio da escola.

_\- Novamente aquela mulher chamada Kagome, e mais uma vez ela pronunciava o nome de InuYasha e, agora, a menina chamada Rin. Quem eram elas e por que aparecia em meus pensamentos?_

O jovem canino não se deteve muito tempo naquele lugar, pois poderia ser pego. Ele saiu logo dali e retornou a sua procura, pelo o que ele chamava de lar, sempre seguindo o sol e mantendo-o a sua frente. Assim o fez durante por toda à tarde e, ao cair da noite, chegou a outro parque da cidade.

Ele saciou a sede no pequeno lago e, depois, deitou-se entre as raízes de uma frondosa cerejeira, próxima ao lago, sobre a relva macia. Dali ele tinha uma vista maravilhosa do lago e, acima dele, da lua quase cheia que "pintava" as águas calmas de azul e prateado. Não demorou muito, ele adormeceu.

Na manha seguinte o filhote despertou com os primeiros raios de sol, que tingiam tudo o que tocavam de dourado. Não demorou muito e ele reiniciou sua procura, sempre seguindo o sol, e assim mais um dia se passou.

_\- Eu sentia com estivesse andado em círculos, por aquela imensa cidade, e que não chegaria a lugar algum._

A noite começou a chegar e o filhote estava perdido naquela cidade e com fome. Sem alternativa ele continuou a vagar pelas ruas em busca de, pelo menos, algo para saciar a fome.

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Ookami, na verdade, significa "lobo" em japonês, porém ela é um sobrenome no universo da dessa fanfic.


	4. Capítulo 3

LEGENDA (Formatação de texto):

\- normal: falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais

\- "normal": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais

\- itálico: falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história.

~x~x~x~x~x~: passagem de tempo ou de um lugar para o outro

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - O Kitsune, a Sacerdotisa e o Templo.**

Já se passavam das 8 horas da noite e movimento de pessoas, andando pelas ruas e avenidas de Tóquio, havia diminuído bastante. O céu estava limpo, com algumas pequenas nuvens ao sul, e estrelada. A lua cheia brilhava majestosa, sob aquele manto negro, e já podia ser vista acima dos prédios.

Em meio à noite, um vulto saltava sorrateiramente sobre os prédios, e em um desses saltos, ficou diante da lua cheia, revelando a silhueta do que parecia ser uma criança de cabelos compridos e duas formars triangulares no topo da cabeça, porem não era possível ver mais nada além disso

Os saltos ligeiros e suaves sobre os telhados das casas e prédios, impediam que os habitantes daquela cidade percebessem sua presença, pois não queria ser descoberto ou acabar criando problemas.

Quem era ele? O que buscava? Ninguém sabia dizer. Ele apenas seguia seus pensamentos, seus objetivos, porem, deteve sua busca ao sentir um aroma agradável e muito bem vindo. Imediatamente ele passou a seguir a fonte o cheiro.

Não muito longe dali, havia uma festa no quintal de uma casa de luxo. "Onde há festa, há comida", pensou ele. Por mais que quisesse evitar qualquer problema, sua fome falou mais alto e, sorrateiramente, ele se aproximou da casa e se escondeu em cima do telhado.

De seu esconderijo, podia ver todo o local. Mais próximo a casa estavam os convidados, cerca de 20 pessoas, e um pouco mais afastado dali, uma mesa farta, cheia de comidas típicas japonesas e vários tipos de bebidas, convenientemente disposta embaixo de uma arvore. Seria por ali que ele iria se aproximar dela.

Ele sabia que entrar sorrateiramente em terreno alheio e furtar alguma comida era totalmente errado, mas em meio a tanta fartura de comida pra tão pouca gente, ninguém daria falta de alguns bolinhos de arroz e sushis, ainda mais por serem pessoas ricas.

Esperou algum tempo, até que ninguém estivesse olhando para aquele lado e, em um só salto, pulou telhado até um dos galhos da arvore, se aproximando da mesa por um galho mais fino, que ficava sobre ela. Por ser pequeno e leve, a suposta criança não esperava é que o fino galho quebrasse com seu peso, mas foi isso que aconteceu. E um segundo ele caiu por cima da mesa, fazendo muito barulho e chamando a atenção de todos.

Para usa sorte, ele também havia derrubado as lanternas decorativas que iluminavam o local, deixando aquele lado em semi-escuridão. "Maldição!" praguejava ele enquanto cobria seu rosto com a manga de sua veste. Os convidados da festa apenas viram alguém, trajando um kimono branco, fugir do local rapidamente.

Ele se afastou o máximo que pode dali, até que chegou a uma rua mais deserta, próximo ao que parecia ser um pequeno bosque. Cansando e faminto decidiu continuar caminhando, já que não havia ninguém naquele lugar. Mas, sua sorte o havia deixado mais uma vez, quando uma viatura entrou naquela rua.

Os donos da casa haviam informado a policia sobre um estanho, que apareceu repentinamente na festa, e algumas viaturas fora acionadas em busca do tal invasor. Os policiais que faziam a ronda noturna daquele local já tinha sido informados sobre o invasor e, ao passarem por ele, o reconheceram pela veste que usava e pararam o carro ao lado dele. Aparentava ser um menino de cerca de 6 anos, muito provavelmente hanyou pelas orelhas no topo do cabeça, de olhos dourados e os cabelo prateados. Era só uma criança pensaram eles, porem era uma criança que havia invadido a casa de alguém.

Eles deram ordem ao garoto para que ficasse parada e se identificasse, mas ela não o fez. Algo lhe dizia que estava em uma grande encrenca e, assustada, fugiu. Os policiais acionaram a sirene da viatura e iniciaram uma perseguição ela, que conseguiu despistá-los, subindo uma escadaria e se escondendo por entre as arvores que haviam por ali.

Ele viu quando a viatura passou bem devagar pelo local, procurando por ela, e depois prosseguiu. Assim que foram embora, ele pode relaxar um pouco. Sua sensível audição, captaram o som de água, e ele segui o som até achar uma pequena fonte, de águas cristalinas. Apesar se não ter conseguido nada o que comer, pelo menos poderia saciar a sede. Ele se inclinou sobre a fonte, onde pode ver o reflexo de seu rosto em suas águas, pegou um pouco daquele liquido cristalino na "concha das mãos" e bebeu alguns goles.

Satisfeito, subiu em uma das arvores e se acomodou sobre os galhos mais altos, de onde podia ver a lua cheia. Até que o dia amanhece, ele achou mais seguro ficar escondido por ali, a fim de evitar mais problemas.

~x~x~x~x~x~

O dia amanhece, e frio e a escuridão da noite vão dando lugar ao calor e a luz dos raios do sol. Era um dia de domingo, o sol aparecia no horizonte, entre algumas nuvens, e uma suave brisa mexia com as folhas das arvores. Sob uma dessas árvores, o filhote prateado descansava tranquilamente.

_\- Acordei com os primeiros raios de sol, batendo em meu rosto. Não tinha ideia de onde estava, e logo comecei a explorar o local._

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que havia ido parar em templo ou algo parecido. Começou a andar por ali, e viu uma grande escadaria com um Torii(1) na entrada. Andando mais um pouco pode ver um Hokora(2), algumas pequenas construções e uma enorme árvore sagrada milenar.

Sim, aquilo era um templo xintoísta, localizado em um pequeno bosque, que ficava em meio aquela selva de pedra. Seus habitantes eram uma velha senhora, que estava na cozinha preparando o café da manha, e um pequeno youkai, que brincava no pátio do templo.

O aroma agradável da comida chamou a atenção do filhote, então ele se aproximou da porta, e já ia entrar quando a velha senhora apareceu. Ele deteve-se, ficando onde estava.

\- Shippou, Shippou! – ela chamou pelo pequeno youkai

\- Sim, vovó Kaede! – ele parou o que estava fazendo e voltou sua atenção para ela

\- O café esta pronto! Venha logo!

\- Já estou indo! – disse ele, que atendeu a chamado da anciã e se dirigiu para a porta da cozinha.

Kaede era uma velha sacerdotisa e como pouco mais de 60 anos. Tinha cabelos grisalhos longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e olhos castanhos. Ela vestia uma roupa tradicional, usada por sacerdotisas japonesas, e vivia naquele templo, que pertencia a sua família há gerações. Ela tirava seu sustendo da venda de amuletos e plantas medicinais, além de remédios feitos ervas.

Junto como ela vivia Shippou, um youkai raposa que aparentava ter cerca de 7 anos e tinha olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos e um rabo felpudo. Ele era um filhote órfão, pois seus pais haviam sido assassinados por bandidos. Kaede o encontrou no templo há 2 anos atrás, quando ele veio atrás de comida, o adotou e têm cuidado dele desde então.

_\- De alguma forma, eu sentia que aquelas eram boas pessoas, e que talvez pudesse conseguir algo para comer, usando alguns "truques de filhote". Eu estava com muita fome e não tinha nada a perder mesmo._

O filhote seguiu o kitsune (3), e ao chegar perto dos dois ele sentou-se diante deles, tendo aquela expressão de "cão sem dono" em sua face e olhar suplicante.

\- Olhe, vovó Kaede! Um filhotinho e parece que está faminto. Está até magrinho. – disse o pequeno youkai

\- Hum! De onde será que ele veio? Não deve ter dono, pois não tem coleira. - disse ela

\- Acho que está perdido. Podemos ficar com ele, podemos? – o pequeno youkai pediu com olhar suplicante.

\- Acho que podemos sim, mas terá que cuidar dele. Será sua responsabilidade.

\- Posso mesmo! Obrigado, vovó! – disse o kitsune saltitante

\- Ei cãozinho, não esta com fome? – disse a velha sacerdotisa, estendendo a mão para o filhote, que sentindo o cheiro de comida, a lambeu. – Com certeza está sim.

Os três entraram na cozinha. Kaede colocou a mesa do café, enquanto que Shippou colocou um pouco de leite com pão em uma tigela. Logo que terminaram o café, os três foram para o pátio do templo. Shippou e o filhote brincavam, enquanto que Kaede recebia as pessoas, que iam apenas visitar o templo ou estavam a procura de amuletos ou remédios.

Eles continuaram o trabalho, e assim aquele dia se passou, e logo deu lugar à noite. Chegada à hora de dormir, o filhote dormiria no quarto juntamente com Kaede e Shippou.

_\- Aquela senhora e o kitsune eram pessoas maravilhosas, e, por enquanto, eu não estaria mais sozinho. Quando fomos dormir e reparei em um anel, na mão direita dela, e então outro "sonho" me veio à mente._

_~x~x~x~ Flashback ~x~x~x~_

_Era um dia ensolarado no que parecia ser um lindo parque. A jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos castanho, aparentando cerca de 25 anos e usando um vestido branco e florido, estava sentada sob a sombra de uma cerejeira. Ela trazia um lindo sorriso em seu rosto, e as pétalas das sakuras(4) caiam sobre ela, dando lhe um ar angelical._

_\- Kagome, queria te dar isso. – a voz masculina falou, pegando uma caixinha azul – Pertenceu a minha mãe._

_A jovem pegou uma caixinha e abriu ela, revelando um lindo anel dentro dele. Era um anel de ouro e uma delicada pedra de diamante. Por dentro havia uma inscrição: "Seu, para sempre."_

_\- Deixe-me pôr em seu dedo. – ele pegou o anel e pôs no dedo dela - Meu pai deu esse anel a minha mãe. Quando ela morreu, me entregou ele dizendo que, quando encontrasse a mulher da minha vida, eu deveria dá-lo a ela com prova do meu amor._

_\- Inu-kun, isso é... – disse a jovem, um tanto surpresa e emocionada, sabendo o que aquele anel significava._

_\- Você é a mulher da minha vida, e eu serei "seu, para sempre" se aceitar meu pedido. – ele pegou as mão da jovem e a segurou – Kagome Higurashi, você... que ser casar comigo?!_

_\- Sim! É claro que eu quero!. – disse a jovem, radiante de alegria, pulando no pescoço dele e abraçando-o._

_~x~x~x~ Fim do Flashback ~x~x~x~_

Pensando naquilo, o filhote adormeceu.

Na manha seguinte, os três tomaram café e foram para a loja do templo. A sacerdotisa abençoava alguns amuletos de boa sorte, enquanto que Shippou colocava alguns colares, cujo o pingente continha uma pequena pedra roxa.

_\- Aquele colar me chamou atenção, e quando Shippou perguntou a Kaede-sama sobre aquela pedra roxa ser um Shikon no Tama(4), me trouxe lembranças._

_~x~x~x~ Flashback ~x~x~x~_

_O dia parecia ser de festa, e todas as pessoas reunidas naquela sala, vestiam kimonos. Viu quando a jovem de cabelos negros se aproximou, vestindo um kimono violeta, bordado com flores._

_\- Ka-chan, eu gostaria de te dar isso. – abriu a mão revelando um colar com um pingente dourado, e no centro do pingente havia uma pedra roxa – Dizem que essa pedra é uma Shikon no Tama, e que é capaz de realizar todos os seus sonhos._

_\- Inu-kun, é lindo.– ela pegou o colar das mãos dele e observou o colar – Obrigada! Você poderia colocar ela pra mim._

_\- Claro. – pegou o colar e o colocou no pescoço da jovem._

_Ela foi para diante do aparador da sala, onde havia um espelho. No mesmo instante a imagem de um rapaz apareceu no espelho junto a jovem. Ele tinha cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e lindas orelhinhas de cachorro, e vestia um kimono azul marinho_

_\- Também tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe dar. – a jovem lhe entregou o colar com um pingente de coração. – Eu coloquei a minha foto e a sua nele, para te dar sorte e para que fiquemos sempre juntos!_

_\- Obrigado, Ka-chan! – pegou o colar da mão dela – Vou guardar ele com carinho._

_Abriu o pingente revelando que continha duas fotos, a dela e a dele. Fechou o pingente e o guardou em seu kimono._

_~x~x~x~ Fim do Flashback ~x~x~x~_

_\- A voz daquele rapaz era a mesma voz masculina que apareceu nos meus "sonhos" anteriores. Pela primeira vez ele pode ver o rosto do misterioso homem. Será possível que ele... Foi então que a conversa ebtre a vovó Kaede e Shippou desviou minha atenção, então eu tive uma idéia._

Enquanto ainda tentavam escolher um nome para o pequeno cão branco, Kaede e Shippou ouviram um barulho de algo caindo e, então, viram o filhote remexer em uma caixa contendo várias plaquetinhas de madeira com kanjis escritos nelas.

_\- Não sei como, mas eu conseguia entender o que aqueles "traços" escritos nas placas significavam, e com elas eu diria qual era o meu nome._

\- Que cachorro estranho? Afinal de contas de onde você veio? Quem você é? – indagou a anciã, estranhando o comportamento do filhote.

No mesmo instante o filhote trouxe duas plaquinhas e os colocou em ordem, de forma que formassem a palavra "InuYasha". A anciã achando que aquilo poderia ser apenas coincidência, embaralhou as duas plaquinhas em meio a outras e fez novamente a pergunta a ele. "Quem é você? Qual o seu nome?"

Novamente o filhote começou a procurar por entre a placas e trouxa aquelas duas novamente, colocando-as em ordem no chão, formando a palavra "InuYasha" mais uma vez. Ela repetiu isso mais três vez, e todas a vezes ele trazia as duas placas e colocava em ordem, formando a mesma palavra novamente.

\- Acho que esse deve ser nome dele, vovô.

\- Bom, não sei de onde você veio, mas pelo menos sabemos qual é o seu nome agora, não é, InuYasha?

O cãozinho latiu com esse dissesse, "sim, este é meu nome!". Shippou fez uma plaqueta com o nome do filhote e colocou-o no pescoço dele.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Uma semana depois, o filhote já estava em familiarizado com a rotina do templo e passava o tempo todo brincando, sozinho ou com Shippou.

_\- As coisas pareciam não andar muito bem no templo, e poucas pessoas apareciam por lá. Mas eu iria fazer algo para tentar ajudar._

Naquele dia Kaede estava atendendo uma mulher e InuYasha teve uma idéia. Ele olhou para aquela mulher, que pelo visto adorava cães, pois tinha um filhote de akita no colo, e se aproximou dela.

\- Que filhote lindo? Não sabia que tinha cachorro, Kaede-sama! Ele é um pouco diferente. De que raça é?

\- Ele é do Shippou, mas também não sei de que raça é. Ele apareceu aqui no templo há uma semana.

\- Você é uma graça! – acariciou a cabeça do filhote – Qual é o seu nome?

No mesmo instante o filhote correu para dentro da lojinha, subiu no balcão.

\- InuYasha, volte aqui. – disse a senhora – O que deu nesse cachorro?!

O filhote olhou em volta e logo achou a que procurava, a caixa com as plaquetas de madeira. Ele empurrou a caixa, fazendo-a cair do balcão. Depois ele desceu e começou a revirar as plaquetas que estavam espalhadas no chão. Ele pegou as plaquetas, uma a uma, e as pôs na ordem, formando a palavra "InuYasha",

\- Esse filhote é incrível. Como ensinou ele a fazer isso? – disse a mulher, supressa.

\- Eu não ensinei. Quando fiz a mesma pergunta ele agiu da mesma maneira.

\- Tente você. Embaralhe as plaquetas e pergunte ele qual é seu nome.

Assim ela o fez, e o resultado não poderia ser outro. O filhote trouxe as mesmas placas e colocou em ordem, formando seu nome. Ela tentou mais duas vezes e filhote fazia a mesma coisa.

\- Muito bom InuYasha! Você é mesmo muito esperto. – disse ela, acariciando a cabeça do filhote

O filhote prateado latiu e deu vários pulos.

A noticia do filhote que sobre o tal cachorro do templo que sabia escrever seu nome se espalhou pela cidade e logo o templo ficou cheio de curiosos, que iam lá para vê-lo. Uns diziam que o cachorro era especial ou que eram uma fraude, mas isso atraiu muita gente para o templo, aumentando renda do templo com a venda de amuletos, ervas e inclusive com a venda de "_souvenirs" _ do filhote, no qual todos se aproximavam para acariciar.

\- Mais que cãozinho, mais lindo e esperto. - disse uma moça acariciando o filhote.

O cãozinho com sempre retribuía dando latidos e pulos.

\- Ele não é tão esperto assim, isso é apenas um golpe de sorte. - disse um senhor não muito convencido com aquele truque.

\- Sorte. Ele foi o meu golpe de sorte. - retrucou a velha sacerdotisa

Golpe de sorte ou não, aquele filhote foi a salvação de Kaede, que conseguiu, com o "show" do cãozinho e a venda de amuletos e ervas, dinheiro para pagar as dividas que tinha, e ainda sobrou um pouco que ela depositou em uma poupança, no banco.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Dois meses se passaram e os dias que se seguiram foram muito felizes para os três habitantes daquele templo, porem a saúde de Kaede não andava bem. Ela tinha ido ao médico e feitos exames, que indicaram uma forte pneumonia. Ela se recusava a tomar os remédios tradicionais, pois não acreditava muito neles, e estava tratando sua doença com chá de ervas, que ela mesmo preparava. Ela também não poderia ficar de repouso, como sugerido pelo médico, pois tinha que cuidar do templo, de Shippou e de InuYasha.

Naquela amanha de sábado, ela e InuYasha voltavam do mercado. Ela andava devagar e tossia muito. Enquanto passavam pelo parque, Kaede de repente se sentiu mal. Ela sentia muita falta de ar e sentou em um dos bancos, colocado as sacola de compras do seu lado.

\- Eu estou muito cansada, InuYasha. Eu vou me sentar aqui e descansar um pouco. Depois nós continuarmos. – disse ela, antes de se recostar no banco e fechar os olhos.

_\- Algo estava muito errado e eu sentia isso. Então comecei a latir o mais alto que podia e me mover por ali, procurando por ajuda._

Logo algumas pessoas começaram a aparecer para ver o que era, e foram ajudar senhora Kaede.

_\- Assim que as pessoas se aproximaram, eu deitei embaixo do banco e observei tudo. O senhor logo pegou o celular e ligou para o serviço de emergência, e em alguns minutos a ambulância chegou._

Dois homens saíram da ambulância. Eles verificaram seu pulso e respiração da velha sacerdotisa e confirmando que ela ainda estava viva. Sem mais demora, eles a coloram na maca e, depois, dentro da ambulância. Ligaram o carro e saíram o mais rápido possível, em direção ao hospital da cidade.

_\- A vovó Kaede seria bem cuidada e eu agora teria que voltar para casa. Felizmente eu sabia conhecia o caminho de volta pro templo, e poderia voltar sozinho pra lá. A volta seria tranquila, pelo menos era isso o que eu pensava._

O carro tinha ido embora e as pessoas começaram a ir embora dali, para cuidar de seus afazeres. O filhote, que tinha ficado deitado embaixo do banco, tinha que voltar para casa.

Ele conhecia o caminho muito bem, afinal de contas já o fizera algumas vezes na companhia da velha sacerdotisa. Além disso ele havia memorizado vários pontos de referencia, o que facilitava o caminho de volta. Só faltavam mais dois quarteirões e quando ele virou uma esquina, o que ele encontrou quem ele menos queria naquele momento. Um cão veio correndo em sua direção e, atrás dele, estava Ginta. O youkai lobo, quando viu aquele filhote, o reconheceu e interrompeu imediatamente a perseguição ao outro cão.

\- VOCÊ! – disse o lobo, já iniciando a perseguição ao filhote – Agora você me paga pelo o que fez lá no canil!

Ao ver o homem vindo em sua direção, InuYasha deu meia volta saiu correndo na direção oposta a que vinha, porem ele não imaginava que o carro do recolhimento de animais estaria algumas quadras dali.

\- Hakkaku! – o youkai chamou o outro no rádio. – Hakkaku, tá na escuta! Cambio!

\- Hakkaku, falando! Cambio! – respondeu o que estava próximo ao caminhão.

\- Hakkaku, eu achei aquele cachorro que nos "deu um baile" lá no canil. Ele está indo em sua direção! Cambio!

\- OK, Ginta! Vou ficar esperando por ele! Cambio!

\- OK, então! Cambio e desligo!

Hakkaku desligou o rádio, e foi em direção ao carro.

\- "Agora aquele filhote maldito não me escapa" - pensou ele, enquanto colocava as luvas de couro.

Depois ele pegou uma rede e se escondia por trás do veículo. Armadilha estava preparada, e assim que o cão viesse em sua direção, ele o pegaria. Alguns minutos se passaram até que o youkai viu o filhote, virando a esquina, e o companheiro youkai logo atrás dele. Assim que o filhote passou perto do caminhão, Hakkaku saiu de trás e jogou a rede em cima, capturando o filhote.

\- Essa valeu, Hakkaku! Você pegou ele!– gritou o outro lobo já chegando para ajudar o amigo.

\- Agora você não escapa, cachorro maldito! – disse Hakkaku segurando a boca da rede firme contra o chão, para o filhote não fugir.

O outro youkai ajudou a conter o filhote segurando ele pela pele atrás do pescoço, tirou-o de dentro da rede e, com muita dificuldade, colocou o filhote dentro de uma das gaiolas. Depois entraram no carro e saíram dali.

\- Aêê, Hakkaku! Ganhamos o nosso dia! – disse o youkai, que dirigia o veiculo.

\- Pois é, né! Pegamos esse malandro! – disse o outro se acomodando no banco e pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça, como travesseiro

O carro do serviço de recolhimento de animais passou por várias ruas e avenidas, enquanto procurava e recolhia outros eventuais animais perdidos, e agora ele se encontrava do outro lado da cidade. InuYasha deitou no chão da gaiola, pensando em como iria escapar dali.

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

(1) Torii - é o portão tradicional japonês, usado na entrada de templos e santuários.  
(2) Hokora - Pequeno templo  
(3) Kitsune - filhote de raposa  
(4) Sakura - flor de cerejeira  
(5) Shikon no Tama - Joia de Quatro Almas

Inu-kun e Ka-chan - são os dois únicos "honoríficos" que vou me permitir usar nessa história, por ser algo carinhoso entre o casal e não ter outra coisa para substituir.


	5. Capítulo 4

LEGENDA (Formatação de texto):  
\- normal: falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais  
\- "normal": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais  
\- itálico: falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história.  
{ - italico }: conversa telepática entre os personagens animais.  
~x~x~x~x~x~: passagem de tempo ou de um lugar para o outro

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - O novo amigo canino.**

Depois de terem conseguido capturar o filhote, que havia fugido do abrigo meses atrás, os dois youkais continuaram o seu trabalho durante toda a manhã e pararam algumas vezes mais para apanhar outros cães vadios, enchendo a carrocinha de animais. Na ultima parada, antes de retornarem ao abrigo de animais, Ginta colocou dois filhotes no mesmo compartimento em que InuYasha estava e foi ajudar Hakkaku com um outro animai arredio.

_\- Percebi que o youkai, na pressa de ir ajudar o colega, não travou o trinco da porta direito. Aquela seria a minha chance de fugir dali._

Enquanto o carro se movia, o canino começou a mexer no trinco com a pata até que conseguiu abri-lo e, assim que o veículo parou em um semáforo, ele aproveitou a chance e pulou do carro. Dois a zero para ele. Os youkais só se dariam conta de que perderam algo quando chegassem ao canil.

O filhote se encarregou de sair dali o mais rápido possível, pois não conhecia nada por ali e ainda corria o risco daqueles dois lobos voltarem para pegá-lo durante o turno da tarde. Ele correu por cerca de 5 quadras, sob o forte sol do meio-dia, até se cansar. Exausto, ele achou um beco pra se refugiar, onde permaneceu até durante toda a tarde.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Ao entardecer, eu saiu de se esconderijo e começou sua busca pelo caminho de volta para o templo. Seria bem mais fácil procurar durante a noite, pois haviam menos pessoas nas ruas e a carro que recolhe animais na ruas não circula no período noturno. InuYasha continuo a caminhar pelas redondezas durante toda a madruga, tentando achar algum ponto de referencia conhecido, porem não estava tendo muito sucesso.

Ao alvorecer, ele ainda estava realmente perdido. Pensava em como acharia o caminho e voltaria para o templo, sendo que não poderia esperar duas semanas, pela noite de lua cheia, para fazê-lo. Andava com a cabeça baixa, até que esbarrou em alguma coisa, ou em alguém.

_{ - Hei, garoto. Olha por onde anda! }_

O filhote levantou a cabeça para ver que tinha esbarrado, não em alguma coisa, mas sim em alguém. Era um cão preto, mestiço de Bernes, com cerca de três vezes o tamanho de InuYasha.

_{ - Me Desculpe! Eu estava distraído e... Espera aí! Você sabe falar? }_

_{ - Não fale bobagem, garoto! Nós somos cães e cães não sabem falar. }_

_{ - Mas você não está latindo, mas está falando comigo. }_

_{ - Isso é uma coisa mental, um tipo de telepatia. }_

_{ - Tele-o quê? }_

_{ - TE-LE-PA-TI-A. O que eu quero que você saiba e o que é que você quer que eu saiba. Entendeu? }_

_{ - Mais ou menos. }_

_{ - Você não devia ficar dando bobeira por ai. O pessoal da gosta de pegar alvos fáceis igual a você. }_

_{ - Nem me fale neles. Já tive o desprazer de ser perseguido duas vezes, mas consegui espaçar. }_

_{ - Nunca te vi por essas bandas. De onde você é? Como você chegou até aqui! }_

_{ - Eu estava voltando pra casa, quando fui pego pelo pessoal da carrocinha, mas eles deixaram o trinco da porta em falso e consegui fugir. Agora eu to perdido. }_

_{ - Bom, agora você não está mais, por que eu achei você. Qual é o teu nome? }_

_{ - InuYasha. E o seu? }_

_{ - Os humanos me chamam de Hayate, mas pode me chamar de Miroku. Está com fome? }_

_{ - Um pouco. }_

_{ - Então, venha comigo. Eu sei de um lugar onde podemos arranjar um lanchinho. }_

Os dois saíram correndo dali, e bem a tempo. O carro do abrigo de animais passou poucos minutos depois, bem devagar por aquela rua, pois além de estarem fazendo a ronda do dia, Ginta e Hakkaku queriam encontrar aquele filhote, que conseguiu fazê-los de bobos por duas vezes.

Aquele cão adulto iria ensinar ao filhote, tudo que um cão deveria saber, como latir para os carros, onde conseguir comida, como se guiar naquela cidade. Ele também tentaria ensinar coisas, que o filhote não estaria muito interessado como, tentar dar uma "cantada" nas cadelinhas e levar mordidas e rosnados em resposta.

Naquele mesmo dia o filhote estaria para aprender a se virar sozinho em uma situação difícil. Os dois cães estavam passando por uma praça, em direção ao centro da cidade, sendo que o pequeno estava andando na mureta da fonte. Foi então que o cão negro ouviu um barulho de algo caíndo na água e, depois, um pedido de socorro.

_{ - Ei, Miroku, me ajude! }_

_O cão adulto olhou para atrás, viu que o cão branco tinha caído dentro d'água, e voltou._

_{ - Pensei que nós estávamos indo comer. Você resolveu nadar? }_

_{ - Me ajude a sair daqui. }_

_{ - Desculpe, garoto, mas eu tenho como te ajudar. Você vai ter de se virar sozinho. }_

Com muita dificuldade, InuYasha consegue sair de dentro da fonte. Passado o sufoco, eles seguiram em frente até chegar a uma área comercial, no centro da cidade, onde havia lojas de roupas, calçados e eletrodomésticos, supermercados, lanchonetes e prédios de escritórios.

_{ - Onde estamos indo, Miroku? }_

_{ - Visitar uma velha amiga minha. }_

Os dois continuaram a caminhar, e InuYasha ainda estava com aquelas palavras na cabeça.

\- Eu senti um tom de nostalgia na "voz" de Miroku, como se gostasse muito daquela pessoa e por alguma razão sentisse muita falta dela.

Depois de algum tempo os dois chegam a uma lojinha, no centro da cidade.

_{ - É aqui, garoto! Chegamos! }_

Miroku empurrou a porta e os dois entraram. Era uma lojinha de produtos para animais como rações, medicamentos, coleiras, brinquedos, etc. Os dois se aproximaram do balcão, onde uma jovem mulher acabava de colocar as compras de um cliente.

Aquela jovem se chamava Sango e era a proprietária da loja. Tinha cerca de 35 anos, cabelos pretos e compridos, amarados em um rabo-de-cavalo e olhos castanho-escuros. Vestia uma camisa branca, com o nome da loja escrito nela, calça jeans e sapatos pretos. Ela estava sempre acompanhada de sua fiel amiga, Kirara, uma gata youkai de cauda dupla.

Miroku ainda tentou passar uma cantada numa Poodle Francesa, que estava saindo com uma cliente, porem quase recebeu uma mordida.

\- Você não toma jeito mesmo, não é, Hayate. – disse a mulher, saindo de trás do balcão e indo até o animal – Quando é que você vai aprender nem todas as "garotas" que gostam de receber uma cantada.

A jovem ajoelhou-se perto do animal e começou acariciar sua cabeça, e ele abanou o rabo em sinal de alegria.

\- Você me lembra alguém que eu conheci... – disse a jovem, entristecendo a olhar e voz - ... há muito tempo atrás.

O cão percebeu o olhar de tristeza no olhar da jovem, e começou a lamber ternamente a sua face.

_\- Certamente, havia algo especial naquela mulher, pois Miroku parecia gostar muito dela muito._

InuYasha deixou os dois ali, e começou a dar uma olhada em toda a loja.

_\- Percebi que haviam algumas fotos penduradas na parede, perto do balcão, e uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Era a foto de um rapaz aparentando uns 30 anos, tinha cabelos pretos e curtos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos._

\- E você, quem é? É algum novo amigo do Hayate? – disse a jovem, acariciando a cabeça do jovem cão, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

A jovem se levantou, foi até o balcão, e pegou alguns biscoitos caninos em um pote.

\- Você quer que eu dê algo a ele também?

O cão preto latiu algumas vezes, e o filhote fez uma cara de "por favor".

\- Está bem. Você me convenceu, mas não se acostume. Sabe que eu não posso ficar alimentando todos os seus amigos.

Ela ofereceu os biscoitos aos dois animais e ficou os observando, enquanto eles degustavam as guloseimas com muita satisfação. Depois que acabaram, Sango se despediu deles e os dois foram embora.

Os cães continuaram o passeio da cidade até que chegaram um pequeno parque, onde havia um lindo lago, um bosque de cerejeiras e uma grande campina de grama verde, onde podem correr e brincar a vontade.

_\- Miroku, mesmo com um jeito um pouco malandro, era um sujeito legal e sabia como aproveitar a vida. Naquela tarde, nós nos divertimos bastante no parque, brincando na grama e correndo atrás dos pássaros._

Quando se cansaram, deitaram-se sob a sombra de uma frondosa e solitária cerejeira, que ficava ao lado lago, aproveitando para conversarem um pouco.

_{ - "Ei, InuYasha! Você me disse que estava voltando para casa quando foi pego pelo pessoal da carrocinha. De onde você é? }_

_{ - "Antes de ser pego, eu morava em um templo, mas tive outra lar antes desse. É uma história bem comprida. }_

_{ - Hum! Eu gosto de história e gente tem bastante tempo sobrando. Conta ai, vai? }_

_{ - Eu nasci em uma boa casa e nossas donas eram três jovens muito legais. Elas pegaram minha mãe na rua e adotaram. }_

_{ - Três moças jovens, heim. E elas eram bonitas?}_

InuYasha fingiu que não ouviu aquela pergunta e continuou a contar toda a sua história, falando sobre o dia que foram tirados da mãe e levados levado para o abrigo. Ele descreveu sobre os irmãos serem levados por outros humanos e, com medo, fez de tudo para evitar que fosse levado também.

_{ - Você é um tonto mesmo! Eu passei muito tempo no abrigo, porque eu já um cão adulto e sou muito grande e os humanos geralmente só se interessam por filhotes, como você. Você podia ter ganho um bom lar, sabia? Eu tive sorte, pois Sango e seu irmão, que é o meu dono, acabaram me adotando e me tirando de lá. O que aconteceu depois? }_

O filhote adolescente continuou falando sobre um sala arrepiante para onde foi levado, de como conseguiu escapulir das mãos de um dos youkais e depois fugir do abrigo. Por ultimo, sobre como conheceu a senhora Kaede e o pequeno Shippou e como era a sua vida junto com eles até aquele dia fatídico, em que a velha sacerdotisa se sentiu mal.

_{ - Depois disso, você chegou a ver se ela estava bem? }_

_{ - Não. Tive que voltar para casa sozinho, só que no caminho, encontrei os youkais lobos. Eles conseguiram me pegar, mas quando puseram outro cão, deixaram o trinco em falso. Eu abri a porta e consegui fugir, e depois você me encontrou. }_

_{ - E queria estar lá pra ver você fazendo aqueles youkais lobos de patetas. Vamos embora, pois ainda tenho que lhe apresentar ao meu dono. }_

Saindo do parque, Miroku levou InuYasha até onde ele morava. Eles percorreram umas cinco quadras até que chegarem a um enorme terreno, de uns 500 metros quadrados, com um estacionamento para clientes e enorme galpão na parte da frente e um pátio aberto nos fundos. Na frente do galpão, a direita existia uma loja peças de carros e a esquerda um enorme portão, que cada acesso a oficina mecânica. Os cães entraram pelo portão da oficina e se dirigiram para as escadas de acesso aos escritórios, que ficavam sobre a loja de peças.

_{ - Essa aqui é um dos melhores lugares para se viver. Tem muito espaço, sombra a vontade, muitos bancos macios para deita único lugar em que se pode correr atrás de pneus sem ser atropelado. Eu trabalho aqui como cão de guarda a noite.}_

Ao chegarem a escada, ao vez de subir, Miroku parou diante do primeiro degrau e latiu, a fim de chamar a atenção de seu dono, até que um homem apareceu na janela.

Kohaku, irmão mais novo de Sango, era o dono e administrador do lugar. Tinha cerca de 30 anos, cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos, com um corpo forte devido ao trabalho e vestia um uniforme azul-marinho da oficina e botas de couro

\- Ei, Hayate, onde esteve? Já ta quase na hora de começar seu trabalho. – disse chegando perto do animal e fazendo carinho em sua cabeça - Com certeza você foi até a loja da Sango não foi. E quem é esse? É amigo seu?

O homem pegou InuYasha no colo e lhe faz um carinho nas costas e na cabeça. Depois virou-o de costas para baixo e coçou-lhe a barriga.

\- Ate que você é bonitinho. Ei, o que é isso? - olhado o nome escrito na plaqueta - "InuYasha"?! Será que você tem dono?

O filhote latiu algumas vezes, como se dissesse sim, e Kohaku o colocou no chão.

\- Eu gostei de você. Pode ficar aqui enquanto seu dono não aparece, e se não aparecer eu fico com você. – disse entrando novamente no escritório e deixando os cães a vontade.

_{ - Ei, Miroku, eu não posso ficar aqui. Tenho que voltar para o templo e saber como está Kaede". }_

_{ - Sim, mas por enquanto você fica por aqui. Não quer ser pego pelo recolhimento de animais de novo, não é? }_

_{ - Não. Claro que não. }_

_{ - Ótimo! Assim que for possível, nós iremos tentar achar o caminho de volta. }_

~x~x~x~x~x~

Assim que o horário de funcionamento da oficina terminou, todos os funcionários e Kohaku foram embora. Apenas os cães ficaram dentro do imenso galpão e, logo, lhes se acomodaram em dois velhos bancos de carro.

\- Aquele lugar até que me parecia bom. Tinha um abrigo e a companhia de Miroku. Naquela noite eu tive outro sonho enquanto dormia, porem não era como as outro. Aqueles eram Flashs rápidos

_~x~x~x~ Flashbacks ~x~x~x~_

_Um objetos, parecendo uma estrela, que girava e depois a imagem de um olho de cor esverdeada;_

_Dois carros correndo emparelhados e o rosto de um homem de olhos e cabelos castanhos;_

_Uma placa escrito "IKOMA 5KM" em letras brancas;_

_E Um carro que parecia estar caindo de um barranco e batendo em uma arvore._

_~x~x~x~ Fim dos Flashbacks ~x~x~x~_

InuYasha acorda assustado e acaba por acordar Miroku.

_{ - O que foi, garoto? Teve um pesadelo com a carrocinha? }_

_{ - Não. É que eu vi umas imagens estranhas na minha cabeça. }_

_{ - Imagens?! Não pode ter imagens na sua cabeça, porque você é um cão. Faça o seguinte, quando essas imagens aparecerem, lata e rosne para elas desapareçam. Agora vamos dormir. }_

_{ - Miroku, por acaso você já foi humano em alguma "vida"? }_

_{ - Que diabo de pergunta é essa, garoto? É claro que nunca fui um humano, porque eu sempre fui um cão. } - ele respondeu, irritado com a pergunta do filhote - { - Vamos estabelecer algumas regras por aqui. Régua número um, sem perguntas idiotas.}_

_{ - Mas, mas... }_

_{ - Sem "mas". E agora vamos dormir, entendeu? }_

~x~x~x~x~x~

Os meses passaram, as estações mudaram e InuYasha, que agora tinha uma ano de idade, já era um adulto. Ele havia se tornado um grande mestiço de Akita, com a pelagem branco-prateado. O colar Shippou tinha colocado em seu pescoço, foi substituído por uma coleira vermelha, que tinha uma plaqueta dourada com o seu nome gravado. Kohaku o adotou e o registrou a licença em seu nome, já que não conseguiu encontrar seu antigo dono.

Ele e Miroku se tornaram grandes amigos. Ele tinha aprendido tudo o que sabia com o cão preto e era tão esperto quanto ele, porém Miroku era bem mais malandro e muito mulherengo, coisa que InuYasha não fez muita questão de aprender com o amigo.

_\- Era muito bom viver com o mestre Kohaku e Miroku, mas sentia saudades da vovó Kaede e Shippou e gostaria de saber como eles estavam. Desde do dia em que eu me separe da vóvo Kaede e que aqueles lobos me trouxeram para uma região, eu nunca mais os vi. Tentei várias vezes achar o templo, mas sem sucesso algum e mesmo Miroku, que conhecia toda a região, também não tinha ideia de onde ele ficava_

Naquele dia de verão os dois aproveitavam a manhã a agradável manhã ensolarada, dando uma volta pela cidade como de costume, quando Miroku avistou uma van de entregas de uma confeitaria. Assim que o entregador saiu, ele se aproximou do carro e arrastou o amigo junto.

_{ - Caramba! Tiramos a sorte grande, InuYasha. } - disse o cão preto, parado na traseira da van;_

_{ - Você ficou maluco? Isso é mesmo que roubar. } - o cão branco falou._

_{ - Que nada! Ele deixou a porta da van aberta. É como se fosse um convite. }_

_{ - Não estou gostado disso. }_

Miroku aproveita para entrar no caminhão. InuYasha permanece do lado de fora do veículo, enquanto o amigo degusta algumas tortas.

_{ - Isso não é certo, Miroku! Até parece que Koharu não te dá comida! }_

_{ - Ele nos dá comida, mas não algo como isso. Isso é muito bom. }_

_{ - Você vai nos meter em encrenca! Vamos sair daqui, agora! }_

_{ - Ah! Você num vai me deixar comer tudo sozinho, né? Entra ai, e aproveita a chance. Huum, que delícia! }_

InuYasha sobe no caminhão, para tentar retirar o amigo de lá, e acaba encontrado um bolo de casamento. Sobre o bolo, haviam um casal de bonequinhos, vestidos de noivos, que lhe chamou a atenção. Ele ficou olhando para os bonequinhos e teve outra lembrança.

_~x~x~x~ Flashback ~x~x~x~_

_Aquele parecia ser o interior de uma linda igreja, bem ornamentada com arranjos de flores e muitas pessoas sentadas nos bancos. A sua frente estava um senhor com uma roupa branca e, a seu lado, estava uma mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, vestida com um vestido branco e com flores nas mãos._

_\- InuYasha, você aceita Kagome como sua legítima esposa? – perguntou o senhor a sua frente._

_\- Aceito! – disse uma voz masculina_

_\- Kagome, você aceita InuYasha como seu legítimo esposo?_

_\- Aceito! – disse a jovem de olhos azuis, com um sorriso._

_A cerimônia prosseguiu até que os dois trocaram as alianças e selaram o compromisso com um beijo. Um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, trajando um terno bege e gravata preta, veio cumprimentá-los e depois os acompanhou até a porta da igreja._

_\- InuYasha! Kagome! Eu desejo do fundo do coração que vocês sejam muito felizes! – disse ele, esboçando um leve sorriso._

_\- Muito obrigada, Houjo! – disse a jovem._

_\- Cuide bem da empresa enquanto estivermos fora. – disse a voz masculina._

_\- Não se preocupe com isso. Vão e curtam a lua de mel. – disse Houjo._

_Eles caminharam até um antigo carro convencível vermelho, parado em frente com latas presas atrás e uma placa onde se lia: Recém casados. Entraram no carro e foram embora._

_~x~x~x~ Fim do Flashback ~x~x~x~_

_\- Novamente aquele homem chamado Houjo. Quem será ele?_

InuYasha ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando o entregador chegou de surpresa. Foi então que outro cão, o alertou do perigo.

_{ - Sujou, InuYasha! Vamos fugir daqui, antes que o cara pegue a gente. }_

Inuyasha acordou de seus devaneios e tentou escapar. O entregador conseguiu cercá-lo, mas ele subiu nas prateleiras, fazendo a maior bagunça dentro do baú do caminhão, e conseguiu fugir.

_{ - Eu avisei que nós íamos nos meter em encrenca. }_

_{ - Achei que você estava vigiando o cara. }_

_{ - EU!? VOCÊ é que tinha que ficar vigiando, em vez de ficar distraído com a comida! A ideia foi sua. }_

_{ - Ok, ok! Está bem! Vamos esquecer isso e procurar um lugar para tomar um banho. }_

Os dois cães fugiram dali correndo e foram para o parque, onde poderiam se lavar no lago, pois estavam cheios de torta e bolo nos pelos. Depois voltaram para casa, pois tinham que vigiar a propriedade de seu dono.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Já passava das duas da manhã da madrugada seguinte. Era a primeira de lua cheia da estação, mas o céu estava parcialmente nublado naquela noite, por isso a lua aparecia as vezes entre as nuvens. Um jovem adulto repousava sobre os galhos, encostado no tronco, de uma solitária árvore que ficava no pátio dos fundos das oficina. Ele mantinha as mãos dentro das mangas de seu kimono branco e os olhos dourados fixos ao céu, que ficava cada vez mais nublado, enquanto um forte vento, que trazia o cheiro de chuva, movia os cabelos prateados .

\- "Novamente, eu tive aqueles sonhos. Quem eram eles? A cada sonho, eu acabo tendo mais perguntas do que respostas." - pensava ele.

Mas antes que pudesse tentar entender tudo aquilo, ele ouviu alguns latidos vindos do pé da árvore. Ele desviou sua atenção para o chão, encontrando o cão preto olhando para ele.

\- Já vou descer, Miroku – ele disse, baixinho, olhando para o cão, que latiu mais uma vez.

\- Relaxa! Ninguém vai me ver, pois sou mais esperto que esses humanos e youkais! – disse com um tom arrogante e o cão latiu mais uma vez.

\- Ok, ok, ok! Já estou descendo! – disse ele pulando da árvore.

Ele desceu da árvore, em um único salto, e os dois voltaram para dentro do galpão, antes que a chuva começasse a cair.

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

**~~~~~ Recadinho da Autora: ~~~~~ **

Olá, pessoal! o/

Quero aproveitar o capitulo, pra falar sobre algo importante. Muitas pessoas adotam ou compram um cão ou gato, por impulso, pois acham legal ter um bichinho de estimação, ou compram pra o filho(a), mas quando percebem que o animal gera despesa (ração, vacinas, remédios, assistência veterinária, etc.) acabam abandonando o animal.

A cada ano, milhares de animais são abandonados nas ruas e levados para Abrigos ou para os CCZs (Centro de Controle de Zoonoses). Desses milhares de animais, entre cães e gatos, muito estão disponíveis para serem adotados.

Se você pretende ter um animal de estimação, pense se vai ter tempo e condições pra cuidar de um. Pensa que ao adotar uma cão ou gato, você vai ter que cuidar de animais que vivem em média 15 anos. Isso se chama "Posse Responsável".

E antes mesmo que pensar em comprar um filhote, viste um abrigo ou os CCZs, pois lá tu poderá encontrar um companheiro de 4 patas, que lhe será grato pelo resto da vida. Um vira-lata pode ser um companheiro melhor que cães de raça. Digo isso, por experiência própria, pois todos os animais que tive até hoje eram "vira-latas", super companheiro e amigáveis.

Comprando filhotes, você está estimulando as "Fabricas de Filhotes". Existem criadores sérios, mas muito dos filhotes vendidos em feirinhas de filhotes e pet shops, são provenientes de Criadores de Fundo de Quintal, que não dão assistência aos seus animais. As cadelas, na maioria dos casos, são criadas em pequenas gaiolas, sem poder passear, sem alimentação adequada, sem cuidado veterinários e tendo duas crias por anos (o recomendado é apenas 1 cria por ano). Quando não podem "produzir" mais filhotes, são abandonadas na rua.

Os filhotes desses criadouros muitas vezes estão com alguma doença, que pegaram no próprio "canil", mas os "exploradores de cães" muitas vezes negam e não dão assistência a quem comprou o filhote. Alguns filhotes são desmamados aos 30 dias (o recomendado é aos 45 dias), para que a cadela tenha outra cria logo e para não ter custo com vacina. Entre outras coisas, que se eu for escrever tudo, não paro mais.

Não comprem animais! Adotem! ^_^


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas da Autora:**

Yo, pessoal! Eis que depois um longo, longo tempo de hiato eu estou trazendo um no capítulo. Acontece que eu acabei perdendo a fanfic original, então ela está sendo reescrita do zero a partir desse capitulo. Não que seja um coisa ruim, pelo contrário, pois a meu estilo de escrita mudou muito em 10 anos, tornando o texto mais dinâmico e agradável a leitura ao meu ver.

Espero que gostem. Boa Leitura pra vocês. =D

* * *

  
LEGENDA (Formatação de Texto):  
\- normal : falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais  
\- "normal": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais  
\- italico: falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história.  
{ - italico }: conversa telepática entre os personagens animais  
~x~x~x~x~x~ : Passagem de tempo entre um acontecimento e/ou lugar para o outro

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Mais lembranças e Cão-fusões**

Duas semanas se passaram. InuYasha estava a cada dia mais desconfiado de que as imagens que apareciam em sua mente não eram um sonho qualquer. Elas se pareciam mais com lembranças. Mas de quando elas eram? De uma vida passada, talvez? Afinal, quem ele era? Tudo ainda era um mistério.

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira os dois cães resolveram fazer uma visita a mais um dos amigos que Miroku, como cão Hayate, e, depois, InuYasha conquistaram. Os dois chegaram em uma lanchonete, ficava junto a outras lojas ao redor do parque da cidade, e, como não havia clientes naquele momento, eles entraram no estabelecimento. Os dois se dirigiram até um balcão de atendimento, anunciaram sua presença com latidos e logo homem de olhos e cabelos castanhos-escuros os reconheceu. Era Souta, o dono da lanchonete, que tinha por volta de uns 30 anos e trajava um avental branco, por cima da roupa, e uma touca higiênica branca.

Enquanto ele pegava alguns petiscos para a dupla de cães, um homem mal encarado entrou na loja. Aparentando por volta de uns 40 anos e trajando camisa branca, jaqueta preta e calça jeans, o hanyou de cabelos pretos compridos e olhos castanho-avermelhados se chamava Onigumo, porém era mais conhecido pelo apelido de Naraku

\- Olá, bom dia! O que deseja? – disse o rapaz, dando os petiscos para os animais.

\- Não sabia que era permitida a entrada de cães aqui? – perguntou, ignorando o cumprimento.

\- Esse é um dos únicos lugares que permite cães, desde que sejam mansos, como esses dois. Eles são velhos conhecidos e pertencem a um amigo meu.

\- Eu quero um Yakisoba (1) de carne, pra viagem. – apontando para a promoção, em um cartaz.

\- É pra já. – disse Souta, anotando o pedido e passando para um dos funcionários da cozinha.

_\- Aquele sujeito era um tanto estranho e, por algum motivo, eu não gostei da presença dele. Ele parecia que estava me encarando, enquanto eu olhava para ele. Kohaku conversava algo com ele._

\- O que foi, vira-lata? Perdeu algo? – provocando.

Enquanto aguardava pelo seu pedido, Naraku aproveitava para furtar alguns chocolates e onigiris (1), que ficavam em cima do balcão, e os colocava nos bolsos da jaqueta. InuYasha latiu tentando alertar o dono da lanchonete.

\- Quieto, InuYasha! Ou eu vou ter que expulsar os dois daqui. – ele repreendeu o cão - Não se preocupe, senhor. Eles são mansos.

_{ - O que deu em você, cara?}_

Miroku perguntou, estranhando o comportamento do amigo. Nunca tinha visto ele agir assim, e Souta também não.

_{ - Não está vendo, Miroku? Ele está roubando o Souta. }_

Assim que o pedido fica pronto, Souta o colocou em um saco de papel, junto com os hashis (3), e o entregou a Naraku, que O hanyou pagou a conta e, quando estava saindo da loja, acabou pisando na cauda de Miroku.

\- Me desculpe, vira-lata. Eu não vi sua cauda. - disse, cinicamente

_\- Aquela tinha sido a gota d'água. Além de roubar o Souta, ele também tinha pisado na cauda do meu amigo, por querer. Não foi por acidente._

InuYasha ataca Naraku e o morde na perna direita. Naraku tenta fazê-lo soltar de sua roupa, mas não consegue. Souta corre e consegue segurar Miroku, antes que ele resolvesse atacar também.

\- Solte, InuYasha! Solte-o! - disse Souta

InuYasha acabou soltando o malandro, que se desequilibrou e caiu de costas no chão, fazendo com que os onigiris e chocolates que tinha furtado caíssem de seu bolso. Souta, então, consegue segura-lo pela coleira.

\- Então, você estava querendo me roubar, não é? - disse o homem, ao reconhecer os itens no chão - Saia daqui, antes que eu chame a polícia!

Os dois cães ficaram latindo, enquanto Souta os segurava pela coleira. Vendo que estava em desvantagem, Naraku se levantou e saiu rapidamente do local.

\- Você vai me pagar, seu vira-lata! - disse Naraku, antes de passar pela porta, e depois foi embora.

Depois da confusão ocorrida na lanchonete do Souta, os dois amigos voltaram para a oficina.

_{ - O que deu em você, InuYasha? Afinal de contas não é você que diz que não gosta de arranjar encrenca. }_

_{ - Você ainda pergunta, Miroku? Ele roubou o Souta e pisou na sua cauda. E depois eu não fui com a cara dele. }_

_{ - Provavelmente nós vamos arrumar problemas com o mestre Kohaku. }_

_{ - Problemas? Feh! Nós somos heróis. Nós desmascaramos aquele safado. }_

A caminho de volta para a oficina, eles passaram em frente a uma banca de jornais, onde a capa de uma revista chamou atenção de InuYasha. Era uma revista de empresas de sucesso e havia a foto de um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos na capa. Ao lado direito da foto esta escrito: _"Houjou Isamu - O Gênio de Osaka"_. Por um momento, ele fixou sua visão nos olhos daquele homem e depois voltou sua atenção para a "matéria de capa", a esquerda da foto daquele homem, onde estava escrito : _"Higurashi &amp; Houjo - O revolucionário Sistema de Freios"_. Por ultimo, ele viu a imagem, na parta inferior esquerda da capa, do que parecia ser uma peça de carro. Nesse instante, novas imagens vieram a sua mente.

_~x~x~x~ Flashback ~x~x~x~_

_O homem, agora conhecido como Houjou, entrou em uma sala aparentando ser um escritório, com paredes em cor creme e detalhes em madeira escura. _

_Na mesma sala, ele viu um objeto muito parecido com a capa da revista, ser atirado contra a uma das paredes da sala. Em uma das janelas se podia ver o reflexo de um homem enfurecido, pretos compridos e olhos castanhos com que aparentava ter cerca de 35 anos, vestia um terno de cor azul marinho._

_~x~x~x~ Fim do Flashback ~x~x~x~_

Um senhor chega na banca e pega a revista, tirando InuYasha de seus pensamentos.

\- Desculpe, mas você vai ter que arranjar outra coisa para ler. - ele disse ao cão.

InuYasha saiu e foi para perto de Miroku, que estava mais à frente. Ele tinha parado quando percebeu que seu amigo tinha ficado para trás.

_{ - O que foi? Até parece que você viu um fantasma?}_

_{ - Acho que vi alguém conhecido"}_

_{ - Algum velho amigo?}_

_{ - Não. Acho que ele é um... assassino. }_

Depois disso, os dois cães retornaram para a oficina.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Naraku acabou descobrindo a quem os dois cãs insolentes pertenciam e, na manhã seguinte, foi até a oficina de para "acertar as contas".

\- Eu fiquei sabendo que os cães eram seus. - disse Naraku

\- São sim. E daí? O que você quer? - disse o homem, que tinha uma gata youkai em seu ombro direito.

\- E daí que você deveria sacrifica-los.

\- Os meus cães são vacinados e eu não vou mata-los só por causa disso. E você não irá só por causa de um arranhão.

\- Eu poderia denunciá-lo por causa disso, e causar muito problemas para você. – disse em tom de ameaça, tentando intimidar Kohaku.

\- Pois bem. – ele olhou para três youkais que trabalhavam com ele e os chamou. – Kukoro!

Kuroro era uma gata youkai de duas caudas, irmã de Kirara, porém ela tinha a ponta da cauda e "juba" em volta do pescoço pretas. No mesmo instante, uma gata youkai pulo do ombro de Kohaku, aterrissou no chão ao lado de amigo humano e se transformou em sua forma de pantera. Logo, os dois cães se juntaram ao seu dono e a pantera youkai. Naraku percebe que a situação não estava favorável a ele, pois ele não era páreo para o Kohaku, Kukoro e dois cães, e se retira da oficina.

_{ - Já vai tarde, seu covarde! Não é, Mikoru? } _– brandou InuYasha, enquanto latia - _{ Miroku!? }_

Enquanto o cão branco latia pra o invasor, o outro já tinha se evadido do lugar, pois sabia que seu dono não deixaria aquilo passar sem castigo. Kohaku foi em direção a InuYasha, que baixou a cabeça ao perceber a expressão aborrecida de seu dono, e o segurou o cão pela coleira enquanto procurava pelo outro, que já estava próximo ao enorme portão de saída da oficina.

\- Ei, Hayate! Volte aqui! - chamou a atenção do cão negro, que olhou para o homem e saiu correndo - Não pense que você vai se safar assim! Eu ainda te pego!

Como castigo, Kohaku deixou InuYasha preso a uma corrente durante pelo resto do dia e toda a noite, quando caiu um forte chuva torrencial.

_\- Choveu muito naquela noite. Os relâmpagos, barulho dos trovões e o vento estavam muito fortes. Apesar de tudo isso e acabei cochilando por alguns instantes, mas que foram suficientes para que eu tivesse mais alguns pequenos flashes de lembranças._

_~x~x~x~ Flashback 1 ~x~x~x~_

_Em um quarto de hospital, a mulher de olhos azuis repousava sobre uma cama coberta por lençóis bancos. Ela tinha um bebê em seus braços, enrolado em uma manta. A criança recém-nascida tinha olhos castanhos e uns poucos fios de cabelos pretos em sua cabeça._

_\- Olhe, InuYasha! Ela não é linda. – disse a mulher._

_\- Tão linda quanto à mãe! – disse a voz masculina._

_~x~x~x~ Flashback 2 ~x~x~x~_

_Uma garotinha humana, com cerca de 5 anos, de cabelos pretos compridos e olhos castanhos, usando um vestido xadrez de alça, tipo camiseta, azul marinho e verde água e sandálias azuis, corria pelo quintal de uma casa. Uma mulher apareceu na sacada chamando._

_\- InuYasha! Rin! Venham comer. O almoço está pronto!_

_\- Nós já vamos, mamãe! - dizia a garotinha, com um radiante sorisso do rosto_

_~x~x~x~ Flashback 3 ~x~x~x~_

_Em uma pequena ponte sobre um riacho, a mulher e a garotinha apareciam sorrindo, correndo sobre a ponte e depois parando no meio dela._

_\- Acene para o papai, Rin! – disse a mulher – Ele está nos filmando._

_~x~x~x~ Flashback 4 ~x~x~x~_

_Na sala de uma casa, a garotinha brincava com suas bonecas enquanto assistia televisão. Iria pegar sua favorita, mas ela não estava por ali, então ela procurou embaixo do sofá, onde a encontrou. Ela voltou o olhar na direção contraria e sorriu._

_\- Mamãe, o papai chegou! – disse ela, muito feliz._

_~x~x~x~ Fim dos Flashbacks ~x~x~x~_

O barulho de um forte trovão acordou Inuyasha de seu cochilo. Ele permaneceu acordado a noite toda, pensando sobre tudo aquilo. Agora, tudo começava a fazer sentido para ele.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Passaram-se mais alguns, sem que InuYasha tivesse mais alguma daquelas lembranças, at´que algo novo aconteceu. Naquela tarde quente de terça-feira, Miroku repousava sobre um velho banco de carro, em um canto da oficina, e InuYasha estava dentro de um antigo Prince Skyline(4) vermelho, sentado no banco do motorista. Os dois observavam a movimentação da oficiana, enquanto Kohaku e dois funcionários trabalhavam em um dos carros.

Repentinamente, o cão branco esticou sua pata até o painel do carro e mexeu em um pequeno botão e, então, a capota conversível do carro se abriu. Miroku ficou observando, intrigado, InuYasha sentado no banco do motorista e observando a capota se abrindo. O cão branco então apoiou a cabeça na porta da carro e ficou olhando fixamente a placa do carro em que seu mestre estava trabalhando.

_ \- Como se fosse minha mente me pregando uma peça, de repente a combinação de letras e números da placa se transformou em uma sequencia de números familiar. Parecia ser de... Um tefefone._

InuYasha pulou do carro, correu até escada que dava acesso aos escritórios da oficina e subiu por ela até chegar ao mezanino. Olhou as janelas dos escritórios e acabou entrando, por uma que estava aberta, justamente no que pertencia ao seu dono.

Ele parou por alguns instantes, observando local como se procurasse por algo. Era um escritório típico de oficina, com uma mesa cheia de pastas, "porta-trecos" e um computador, armário de arquivos, estante com algumas peças automotivas novas e ainda nas caixas, quadros com fotos de carros nas paredes e luz fluorecente no teto. Então se dirigiu para mesa e, após subir na cadeira, olhou em cima dela.

_\- Haviam algumas duas fotos sobre a mesa. Uma de uma mulher com um bebê e uma criança pequena, que deviam ser a esposa e os filhos, e a outra era da mulher da pet shop, a Sango._

Ele dirigiu sua atenção para o telefone, que estava do lado esquerdo da mesa. e retirou o fone do gancho, com o focinho e apertou, com a ponta da pata, a mesma sequencia de números no teclado do aparelho. Ele ouviu o telefone chamando e logo em seguida alguém atender.

\- Alô! Alô? - disse um voz feminina, que atendeu a ligação

_\- Eu reconheci a voz. Era ela! Era da mulher que apareceu nos meus sonhos dias antes._

Do outro lado da linha, em uma outra cidade, uma mulher de cabelos pretos estava tentando obter uma resposta da estranha ligação que recebeu.

\- Alô, têm alguém ai? - ela voltou a perguntar - Quem é?

No escritório, InuYasha podia ouvir a voz, porém não era capaz de responder. Ele começou a lamber o fone do aparelho. Nesse instante ele ouve um latido de alerta de Miroku e logo em seguida Kohaku entra no escritório e o surpreende.

\- Mas que diabos é isso!? - gritou ao ver o animal em sua cadeira - Já pra fora!

O cão pula da cadeira, derrubando o telefone no chão e sai correndo pra fora da sala.

\- Esses cachorros... - disse o homem, irritado

Kohaku então recolheu o aparelho do chão, colocou sobre a mesa e, ao checar se ainda estava funcionando, ouviu uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

_\- Alô! Alô?_ \- ela continuava a buscar uma resposta

\- Alô? - disse ele, respondendo a ligação.

_\- Oi, quem está ligando pra mim?_

\- Foi você quem ligou pra cá, senhora. Por quem está procurando?

_\- Desculpe, mas foi alguém daí que me ligou. Quem é você?_

\- Com todo o respeito, senhora, não havia como alguém te ligar, pois não havia ninguém aqui, além de um dos meus cães aqui. Ele não poderia ligar pra ninguém, pois cães não sabem usar telefones. Tenha um bom dia, senhora.

Do outro lado da linha a mulher de cabelos pretos escutava a explicação do homem, porém sem entender o que houve. Assim que ele desligou, ela colcou o aparelho sem fio de volta na base.

\- Deve ter sido travessura alguma de criança. - disse, dando os ombros e saindo da sala.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Na manhã seguinte, os dois cães estavam passando por um enorme estacionamento, enquanto davam um passeio pelo bairro.

_{ - Miroku, eu nem sempre fui um cão, e acho que você também não. }_

_{ - Ok. Na semana passada eu era o Goku."}_ \- disse o cão negro, sarcasticamente.

_{ - Como você sabe quem é esse Goku? Deve ser algo que você sabe, do seu passado, algo que você viu ou leu em algum lugar. }_

_{ - Isso é ridículo! }_

_{ - Não percebe? Você não consegue admitir e fica enganando a si mesmo. }_

_{ - Eu sou feliz como sou! }_

_{ - Mas eu não. Eu lembrei de tudo, Miroku. Eu era um humano, morava em uma casa e tinha uma família. Eu tinha uma vida, Miroku. }_

_{ - Você têm uma agora, e muito boa. Aceite isso. }_

_{ - Não! Eu vou achá-los. }_

_{ - Ok! Se você vai em busca desses humanos e dessa vida da sua imaginação, então vá sozinho. E não precisa volta mais. }_

O cão negro segui em frente, deixando o outro pra atrás. InuYasha ficou observando o amigo se distancia, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa estranha por ali. Ele farejou o ar, que lhe trouxe um cheiro conhecido e ele significava problemas.

{ - EI, MIROKU! ESPERE AÍ! }

Ele tentou chamar a atenção do outro cão, mas ele já tinha desaparecido por trás de uma cerca de passava ao lado do viaduto, e então ele correu atrás do amigo.

_\- Eu passei pela cerca e vi que ele já estava bem longe. Eu tentei ir atrás dele e foi aí que senti algo em volta do meu pescoço, como um laço, me segurando. Um humano me pegou com um cambão e eu tentei lutar pra me soltar._

InuYasha se debateu, tentando desequilibrar o homem que o segurava, enquanto Naraku e um outro homem, segurando um cambão, saíram de uma van preta. Ele conseguindo morder o braço do humano que o prendia e derruba-lo no chão. Os latidos de InuYasha e os gritos dos homens chamaram a atenção de Miroku, mas se ele fosse lá seria prego também e não poderia ajudar seu amigo. Distraído, tentando se livrar do humano que o segurava, InuYasha não percebeu quando o outro homem passou o laço do cambão em seu pescoço e conseguiu conte-lo.

\- Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui? Eu falei que ia ter volta, seu vira-lata! - disse em tom de deboche, enquanto o cão rosnava e se debatia. - Ponham ele dentro da van e vamos embora!

Os dois homens carregaram o cão e o colocaram em uma gaiola, dentro da van. Miroku, que permaEle ficou escondido e viu quando os homens colocaram seu amigo dentro do veículo preto. Assim que eles foram embora, Miroku os seguiu sem que eles percebessem.

~x~x~x~x~x~

A van parou nos fundos de uma fabrica de produtos cosméticos e os homens levaram o cão para o laboratório da fabrica, onde eram pesquisas e testes com novos produtos.

_\- Eles me levaram uma enorme sala e me trancaram em uma gaiola toda fechada, de aço inox, excerto pela porta que era de acrilico. Era uma sala fria e branca, cheia de equipamentos de laboratório e uma enorme janela de vidro no fundo, onde era possível ver arvores, além de gaiolas com outros animais dentro. Não sei o porque me levaram pra lá e fariam comigo, mas eu tinha um pressentimento ruim. Então, uma das porta se abriu e um casal entrou na sala._

Naraku entrou na sala, acompanhado de uma mulher hanyou , de olhos castanho-avermelhados, vestida com blazer e saia social pretos e cabelos pretos presos em um coque. Os dois se dirigiram pra a gaiola onde InuYasha estava.

\- Ai está, Kagura! O que achou? - disse o homem

\- Muito bem, você estava certo. Ele têm o tamanha certo. - disse ela, olhando para o animal pelo acrílico transparente da porta da gaiola.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, InuYasha foi preso a um equipamento, que pingava um liquido em seus olhos. Kagura, agora vestida com um jaleco branco, ajustava a câmera e o aparelhos que monitoravam as reações do cão, enquanto as imagens eram projetadas em três monitores LCD, presos a parede.

_\- Aquilo era torturante. Eu estava totalmente preso, sem poder mexer meu corpo ou minha cabeça, enquanto um líquido caia em meus olhos. A única coisa que eu via era o circulo negro da lente da câmera. Apesar de não arder, esse líquido incomodava muito e deixava minha visão turva. Aos poucos eu fui entrando em estado de transe e outras lembranças da minha vida como humano surgiram em minha mente, que iniciaram com os dois carros emparelhados em um estrada._

Conforme as lembranças começaram a surgir na mente de InuYasha, seu corpo começa a mostrar sinais de ansiedade e seus sinais vitais, que podiam ser vistos em outro monitor, começaram a ficar alterados.

_~x~x~x~ Flashbacks ~x~x~x~_

Ele, em sua forma humana, jogou um objeto de vidro contra alguma coisa, uma parede talvez, e esse objeto quebrou;

Uma estrada, no meio da noite, uma placa escrito " IKOMA 5KM". Logo depois, a imagem da face de Houjou o encarando.

_~x~x~x~ Fim do Flashbacks ~x~x~x~_

Kagura olhava, plasma, para os monitores, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Um chimpanzé, em outra gaiola, parecia estar começando a ficar agitado.

_~x~x~x~ Flashbacks ~x~x~x~_

_Então, na mesma estrada, veio a imagem de um caminhão vindo contra ele. Em seguida ele desviando o carro pra a esquerda da pista e a visão de uma arvore. Assustado, por um momento, ele viu a imagem de sua amada Kagome lhe dizendo "Para Sempre" e o carro colidiu contra a arvore._

_Depois disso, ele não sabe como por já estar morto, mas viu Kagome e Rin, que choravam a sua morte, juntas a Houjou, que as acompanhava no ritual fúnebre._

_~x~x~x~ Fim do Flashbacks ~x~x~x~_

Os sinais vitais de InuYasha seguiam elevados, muito acima no normal para um cão e os dados, no monitor continuavam, a surgir e a passar em uma velocidade acima do normal.

\- Isso é impossível - disse a mulher, intrigada

Todos os outros animais, nas gaiolas, começaram a se agitar. Naraku olhava pra tudo aquilo, intrigado também. Ele e Kagura estavam perplexos com tudo aquilo.

\- Que diabos está havendo, Naraku? - disse ela, enquanto olhava os dados impressos em uma folha de papel.

\- Não faço a ideia. - disse ele, dando os ombros.

Kagura olhou para os lados, observando os animais em estado frenético em suas gaiolas, e, então, viu um grande cão preto estilhaçar o vidro e entrar pela janela dos fundos do laboratório, surpreendendo a ela e a Naraku.

Miroku correu até Kagura e a derrubou no chão, enquanto Naraku saiu correndo pela porta. O cão foi a até um botão vermelho de emergência na parede e o apertou, abrindo as portas de todas as gaiolas e libertando todos os animais, que eram ou seriam usados como cobaias nos testes de produtos de beleza.

Enquanto os animais fugiam, Miroku fou até onde InuYasha estava, olhou para um alavanca ao lado da mesa e a empurrou para baixo, libertando o amigo. Ele retirou, com os dentes, as tiras que prendiam as patas do amigo.

_{ - Vamos sair daqui, antes que alguém volte. Consegue andar? }_ \- disso cão negro

_{ - Sim, mas não consigo enxergar. } _\- disse o cão branco, enquanto retirava a mascara de sua cabeça.

_{ - Então, segura na minha cauda. }_

E foi o que InuYasha fez, mordendo e se agarrando a cauda de Miroku.

_{ - AI! Ei, cuidado com esses dentes aí! }_ \- ele reclamou quando sentiu seu amigo segurar sua cauda forte demais - _{- Vamos embora. } _

Todos os animais libertados fugiram pela janela, outrora quebrada por Miroku, seguidos pela dupla de cães. Os terrestres se refugiaram na mata, nos fundos da industria de cosméticos, e os que podiam voar ganharam os cé dificuldade, devido da cegueira temporária de InuYasha, os cães passaram pela janela, mas enquanto eles atravessavam o gramado, em direção as árvores, Naraku voltou ao laboratório junto com um segurança armado.

O segurança foi examinar Kayura, enquanto que youkai meio-sangue assistiu os cães fugirem. Ele e o segurança correram até janela quebrada.

\- Atire nele! - o youkai meio-sangue ordenou

\- Não posso atirar nos cães! - retrucou o humano

Foi então que, tomado pelo ódio e pela sede de vingança, Naraku tomou a arma das mãos do segurança e atirou contra os cães em fuga.

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

**Notas da Autora 2:**

(1) Yakisoba - significa literalmente "macarrão frito em molho". Trata-se de um prato muito popular na culinária japonesa, feito de macarrão refogado com legumes e carnes, temperado com um molho específico.

(2) Onigiri - é um tradicional bolinho de arroz japonês, geralmente em forma de triângulo, envolto por uma folha de uma alga, chamada Nori.

(3) Hashi (ou Ohashi) - são as varetas. geralmente feitas de bambu, utilizadas como talheres em parte dos países do Extremo Oriente, como China e Japão

(4) Prince Skyline Sport Conversível 1962 - Ele foi produzido pela Prince Motor Company, a partir de 1955 e depois pela Nissan, quando as duas montadoras se fundiram em 1966, como "Nissan Prince Skyline". Entre os carros japoneses antigos, foi o que eu achei de mais próximo ao Chevy Bel Air Conversível 1956, vermelho e branco, que aparece no filme original.

* * *

**~ Recadinho da Autora: ~ **

Hora de aproveitar o gancho das história e comentar sobre mais um assunto polemico: "O uso de animais em teste de produtos cosméticos."

Infelizmente, ainda nos dias de hoje, animais inocentes são usados no teste de produtos de beleza, como cremes, shampoos e perfumes. Esses animais submetidos a testes cruéis, a fim das industrias saberem a pele vai reagir a determinados produtos, porém a pele dos animais e do humanos são diferentes e reagem de forma diferentes, sendo que não causa alergia em um coelho, pode causar em um humano. Esse capítulo, além de ser uma forma de protesto contra o uso de animais em testes de produtos de cosméticos, também é dedicado a todos o animais que sofrem esse tipo de crueldade. Procurem se informar e evitem comprar produtos de laboratórios que testam seus produtos em animais.


	7. Chapter 6

Olá, pessoal! =D  
Sei que eu não posto capítulo há mais de um ano, mas fiquei agarrada em um trecho da história no qual eu demorei arrumar uma solução para ele. Além disso, andei ocupada com questões pessoais, o que me atrapalhou a terminar esse capítulo antes. Finalmente, vocês vão poder saber se Inuyasha e Miroku conseguiram escapar ou não. Boa leitura pra vocês! =D

**LEGENDA (Formatação de texto):**  
\- texto : falas dos personagens.  
\- "texto": pensamento dos personagens.  
_\- texto: falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história. _  
_{ - texto }: conversa telepática entre os personagens animais. _  
~x~x~x~x~x~: passagem de tempo ou de um lugar para o outro

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Adeus, amigo! O regresso ao lar.**

O laboratório era isolado de outras construções e rodeado por uma enorme área verde. Correndo por suas vidas, os dois cães atravessaram o jardim dos fundos o mais rápido possível, indo em direção a mata de pinheiros. Miroku sentiu algo atingir suas costas, seguido de uma forte queimação em suas costas, mas eles não poderiam parar ou seriam pegos. Os dois atravessaram a cerca de arame liso, adentraram na vegetação e percorrem a mata por algumas centenas de metros, através de uma trilha acidentada e cheia de pedras, até que encontraram um pequeno riacho.

_{ - É melhor pararmos aqui e descansarmos por um minuto. Estaremos seguros por enquanto, pois eles não vão nos encontrar aqui.} - disso o cão mais velho_

InuYasha soltou a cauda do amigo, enquanto Miroku caminhou até a margem do riacho e ficou bem próximo a água.

_{ - Estou um pouco cansando. Deve ser velhice. Vou descansar um minuto. }_ – disso o cão mais velho, com sua irreverência de sempre. – _{ - Como estão seus olhos? }_

_{ - Estão um pouco melhores. }_ – respondeu o cão branco.  
Miroku deitou-se na beira do riacho e bebeu um pouco de água. Foi então que InuYasha percebeu que havia algo errado em suas costas.

_{ - Miroku, você esta ferido. Têm sangue escorrendo em suas costas. }_ \- ele disse

_{ - Escute, InuYasha. Você deve ficar por aqui até que seus olhos melhorem. }_ \- respondeu o outro

_{ - Mas o que está dizendo? Eu vou ficar aqui com você. }_

_{ - Acho que não posso ajudá-lo mais. }_

_{ - Pare de dizem bobagem. Você vai ficar bem. } _

O cão branco mais jovem se aproximou do amigo e viu o ferimento de perto. Parecia ser grave, mas mesmo assim ele tentou limpá-lo, lambendo-o, já que seu amigo não conseguia sequer se virar pra cuidar de sua ferida

_{ - Esqueça, InuYasha. Não há nada que você possa fazer.}_

_{ - Nós somos uma equipe. Nós precisamos ficar juntos, como sempre. } -_ ele tentou animar o amigo_. - { - Eu não vou conseguir seguir em frente sem sua ajuda. Eu tive outro sonho. Minha família humana está em perigo. }_

_{ - Às vezes as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem, InuYasha.}_ \- ele fez uma pausa e levantou a cabeça em direção ao amigo, olhando nos olhos - _{ - Regra numero um: Na vida não há retorno! Não se lamente pelo passado. Viva o presente. }_

_{ - Miroku, por favor me diga. Eu sou o único? Você também já foi um humano, não foi? }_

_{ - Lembra daquela foto na loja da Sango? Aquele era eu, na minha vida passada. Sango era minha esposa. Não tenho muita saudades de quando era humano, mas sinto saudades dela... } _\- ele deu um longo suspiro - _{ -Sinto saudades de estar com ela todos os dias e todas as horas. Sinto saudades do seus beijos, seus carinhos, seu apoio e sua força nas horas difíceis. Ela era minha melhor amiga e fiel companheira. Eu era perdidamente apaixonado por ela desde quando nos conhecemos no colegial. Eu era um cara meio mulherengo, mas depois que a conheci, ela me fez mudar e eu passei a só ter olhos para ela. }_

Ele fez mais uma pausa. Estava fraco e respirava com dificuldade devido ao ferimento.

_{ - Você é o melhor amigo que eu já tive além dela. Assim que seus olhos ficarem bons, vá embora e não olhe pra trás. }_

_{ - Miroku?! }_

_{ - Estou me sentindo com sono. Vou dormir um pouco. }_

_{ - Miroku?Miroku? } _

InuYasha se aproximou do amigo e percebeu, aliviado, que ele ainda respirava.

_\- Eu simplesmente não podia ir embora e deixar meu amigo para trás, a própria sorte, ainda mais quando podia fazer algo por ele. Bastava apenas esperar menos de uma hora pelo por do sol e torcer para que Miroku aguentasse até lá._

~x~x~x~x~x~

Quando o sol finalmente se pôs, a transformação de InuYasha começou e em pouco segundos ele passou de um cão para sua forma de hanyou. De certa modo, o fato dele ter escolhido o dia que se transformava, a afim de conseguir andar uma distancia maior do que andaria como cão, poderia salvar a vida do amigo.

Ele se aproximou de Miroku e se certificou que ele ainda estava vivo, porém sua respiração estava pesada e lenta, indicando que ele não teria muito tempo. Ele pegou o cão desfalecido nos braços e saiu daquela mata, indo em direção a cidade, pois cada minuto era precioso agora.

\- Aguenta firme aí, amigo. Vou te levar até o mestre Kohaku. - ele disse, baixinho, para o cão em seus braços.

Felizmente ele sabia onde a casa de Kohaku ficava e em poucos tempo ele conseguiu chegar na residência de seu mestre. InuYasha passou sorrateiramente pelo jardim da frente, deixou o amigo sobre o tapete da porta de entrada da casa e depois arranhou levemente a madeira da porta, imitando o mesmo barulho que um cão faria com as unhas das patas. Quando ouviu alguém se aproximando da porta, ele saiu rapidamente daqui e se escondeu.

Uma mulher veio ver o que era e, assim que viu o cão ferido, gritou pelo nome de Kohaku. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer e ver o cão caído. InuYasha viu o momento em que o homem começou a examinar o cão, viu o ferimento e o levou imediatamente para o carro, provavelmente para levá-lo ao veterinário mais próximo.

Agora que sua missão estava cumprida e seu amigo tinha uma chance de sobreviver, era hora de partir em busca da sua família. Do alto de em prédio, com apenas a luz da lua o iluminando e o vento agitando os longos cabelos prateados, InuYasha olhava o horizonte na direção sul.

_\- As palavras de Miroku ficaram na minha mente. Não havia retorno. Porém a minha família estava em perigo e eu tinha que voltar para eles._

InuYasha partiu em direção ao sul, em uma viagem que o levaria até a sua família. Ele tentaria cobrir a maior distancia que pudesse durante a noite, apenas com a lua cheia como companhia.  
~x~x~x~x~x~

Antes do alvorecer do dia seguinte, InuYasha já tinha percorrido um terço da distancia, entre Tóquio e Ikoma, chegando a cidade de Shizuoka. Ele precisava procurar um lugar tranquilo para fazer uma pequena parada, pois o sol já iria nascer e ele voltaria a sua forma de cão.

Sua busca o levou a um pequeno área de vegetação as margens do Rio Abe, onde poderia ficar escondido e voltar a sua forma normal se que ninguém pudesse ver. Além disso, ele poderia saciar a sede nas águas do rio e descansar um pouco sob a sombras das árvores, com direito a uma boa vista do Monte Fuji.

_\- Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que meu melhor amigo, a quem eu tinha como um irmão, tentou me matar. Houjou e eu estudamos na mesma escola desde o primário. Ele vem de uma família bem de vida, enquanto que eu era órfão de pai e mãe, porém minha mãe me deixou uma pequena poupança para que eu não passasse necessidade. Na adolescência, eu comecei a me virar e trabalhar pra ganhar algum dinheiro e não ficar depende herança que minha mãe me deixou._

~x~x~x~x~x~  
Três horas mais tarde, já tendo descansado o suficiente, ele "pôs as patas na estrada" com destino a Ikoma, e em seu caminho ele passaria por grandes cidades, pequenas cidades, vilarejos, plantações, rios e áreas de mata. Daquele ponto em diante seria melhor seguir a via expressa, pois ela encurtaria parte do caminho que precisava percorrer, evitaria as montanhas e o ajudaria chegar mais rápido ao seu destino.

Nesse primeiro dia de sua jornada ele percorreu mais um terço do caminho e no inicio da noite ele chegou em Okazaki, uma área rural cheia de plantações a Sudeste de Nagoya, onde a via expressa começava a seguir para o Oeste. Exausto da viagem, ele ainda bebeu um pouco de água no rio que corta a pequena cidade, e depois achou um lugar seguro para passar noite, em meio a mata que cercava os vilarejos.

_\- Quando entramos pro colegial, nos conhecemos Kagome. Nós dois gostávamos dela e quando ela me escolheu para namorar, por incrível que pareça, eu e Houjou mantivemos nossa amizade. Mais tarde, eu e ele fomos para a faculdade de engenharia, pois éramos apaixonados por mecânica e carros e Kagome para a de medicina. Eu e Kagome nos casamos depois de nos formamos, sendo que Houjou foi o meu padrinho._

~x~x~x~x~x~

Assim que o dia começou a clarear, InuYasha continuou sua jornada a caminho de seu destino. Ele conseguiu embarcar em um trem de carga que ajudaria passar com mais tranquilidade pela metrópole de Nagoya e abandonou em Suzuka, já que o trem estava indo para Quioto. Dali em diante seguiria a linha do trem à pé (ou à pata).

Ao cair da noite, ele chegou aos arredores em Ikoma, uma cidade no subúrbio, situada no meio das montanhas, a oeste da província de Nara e vizinha da província de Osaka. Cansado da longa viagem e faminto, ele decidiu descansar e continuar sua busca no dia seguinte.

_\- Logo depois da faculdade, eu e Houjou tivemos a ideia de abrir uma empresa juntos. Éramos jovens, tínhamos muitas ideias e o negocio começou a crescer. Em poucos anos, nós estávamos projetando peças automotivas para as principais fabricas de Osaka. Enquanto eu tinha uma bela carreira e uma família linda, Houjou só tinha a carreira. Será que no fundo, ele ainda era apaixonado por Kagome? Será que ele causou o acidente, afim de me tirar do caminho e tomar a minha vida para ele, inclusive a minha família? _

~x~x~x~x~x~

Ao nascer do sol, após tomar água em um riacho, InuYasha foi para p centro de Ikoma onde sua família costumava morar. Não tinha lembranças de onde morava e, mesmo se tivesse, não sabia se sua antiga família estaria morando no mesmo, mas ele se lembrava de onde a pequena Rin estudava.

Ele foi até a escola, mas os alunos já estavam em horário de aula quando ele chegou a Escola Primária de Ichibu, então ele teve que se esconder em meio a alguns arbusto e aguardar até o horário de saída. No meio da tarde, quando o sinal de saída tocou, ele foi para o portão e ficou observando os alunos saírem.

Era difícil achar uma menina em meio a tantas crianças, mas InuYasha continuou a procurar pela pequena Rin. Às vezes as crianças passavam em grandes grupos, atrapalhava a visão dele, já que era muito menor que elas e não conseguia ver as que passavam do outro lado dos grupos. Algumas até mesmo passavam por ele e acariciavam sua cabeça, o atrapalhando ainda mais.

Depois de alguns minutos, todas as crianças já haviam saído da escola e não havia nem sinal da menina. Ele olhou em volta, procurando por ela em meio as poucas crianças que estavam indo embora à pé, por morarem próximas as escola, ou com suas mães. Quando tudo estava mais calmo, ele acabou ouvindo um voz feminina familiar. Ele procurou a origem da voz e encontrou o que queria: uma mulher e uma garotinha, ambas de cabelos pretos.

A mulher estava entrando no carro, enquanto que a menina estava indo para o lado do carona. Sem dúvida nenhuma, eram elas. InuYasha reconheceu Kagome e Rin imediatamente. Ele correu até o outro lado do estacionamento, chegou perto do carro e pulou na porta, do lado do motorista, assustando a jovem mulher.

\- Mas que raios é isso? Desce daí! Vamos, saia daí! - disse ela, espantada, fazendo um movimento com a mão para afastar o cachorro da porta.

\- Deixa ele, mamãe. Ele não vai morder. - disse a garotinha

Kagome apertou o botão do vidro, para ele subir e fechar a janela.

\- Desce daí! - ela disse, disse ela batendo no vidro - Saia!

InuYasha desceu da porta e latiu para a mulher.

\- Esse cachorro deve ser maluco. - disse Kagome

Ele se levantou e apoiou as patas dianteiras no vidro, e mais um vez Kagome tentou afastá-lo, batendo no vidro e gritando pra ele sair. Ele desceu e deu a volta pela frente do carro, a fim de ir até a porta do carona, que estava aberta.

\- Que há de errado com esse cachorro? - disse ela, ainda perplexa, e depois ordenou para a menina - Rin, feche a sua porta. Feche!

A menina obedeceu imediatamente a mãe e fechou a porta. O cão então pulou na porta e apoiou as patas no vidro.

\- Minha nossa, eu nunca vi um cão agir assim com estranhos. - disse ela

\- As janelas estão fechadas, mamãe. Ele não pode nos fazer mal. - a menina disse calmamente para a mãe.

Rin virou o rosto, na direção da janela, e ficou olhando para o cão, que também ficou olhando para a menina.

\- Vamos para casa. - disse Kagome, dando a partida no motor do carro e afivelando o cinto de segurança.

Ela começou a dar é no veículo, devagar, e o cão desceu da porta. Depois colocou a primeira marcha e deixou a vaga de estacionamento.

_\- Eu tentei me aproximar deles, mas parece que só os assuntei. Infelizmente, eu não podia fazer mais do que latir. Não tinha como dizer a eles quem eu era. Mas eu não iria desistir tão fácil, e iria tentar fazer com que deixassem eu ficar com eles._

InuYasha saiu correndo e foi atrás do carro, ao mesmo tempo que Rin ficava olhando para trás, observando ele seguir o veículo. Depois de algumas centenas de metros, ele começou a ficar cansando e o veículo se distanciou, deixando-o para trás.

Com o carro já fora de vista, ele teve que seguir as poucas lembranças que tinha para achar o caminho que o levaria até onde sua família mora. Meia hora mais tarde ele chegou até antigo casarão de dois andares, que era bem afastada do centro da cidade e pertencia a família Higurashi há várias gerações. Ela era cercada pela mata de pinheiros e tinha com um amplo jardim na frente, com um lago de carpas , uma pequena ponte japonesa e duas lindas cerejeiras.

Por Kagome ser filha única e InuYasha ser odiado seu único meio-irmão, seu único "familiar" ainda vivo, ele se casou na família Higurashi, adotando o sobrenome, e se mudou para a casa da família. Eles tiveram uma filha que, apesar de ter sangue de youkai, tinha a aparência de uma criança humana normal, com olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos.

Ele atravessou o correndo jardim, foi até a porta entrada da casa e começou a arranhar a madeira com a pata. O barulho chamou a atenção de uma mulher de cabelos pretos e cerca de 50 anos, que foi até a porta verificar a origem do som e viu pelo vidro que era um cão branco. Ele começou a latir. A pequena Rin, que estava na sala de TV, foi até a porta e olhou pelo vidro.

\- É o cachorro que vimos na escola, vovó. - disse a menina, ao ver o cão pelo vidro.

\- Não, querida, abra a porta.

Do lado de fora o cão continuava latir e, que estava na cozinha, Kagome foi ver o que é.

\- O que está acontecendo? Mamãe? Rin? - perguntou ela, se aproximando da porta.

Kagome olhou pelo vidro e, surpresa, viu o mesmo cachorro branco que pulou em seu carro lá na cidade.

\- Como ele chegou até aqui?

\- Ele pode ter seguido o carro. - disse a pequena Rin, em sua inocência, enquanto as três observavam o animal do lado de fora.

\- Mamãe. Vovó. Nós podíamos dar comida pra ele. Ele parece estar com muita fome.

\- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Eu dou um jeito - disse a jovem mulher.

A senhora Higurashi, se retirou e voltou seu ateliê de costura.

\- Vamos, querida, saia de perto da porta. - disse a jovem mulher

\- Mas ele deve estar com sede. Temos que dar água a ele.

\- Querida, não sabemos nada sobre esse cachorro. Ele pode até tentar nos morder.

Kagome voltou para a cozinha e Rin para a sala de TV. Enquanto isso, InuYasha correu até porta dos fundos da cozinha, e ficou olhado para dentro pelo vidro da porta. Rin ficou observando ele pela janela. Kagome, que preparava onigiris na cozinha, também o viu com o focinho apoiado na porta.

\- Que cachorro mais teimoso. - disse ela, olhando para o cão.

O cão mantinha o focinho ma porta da cozinha, com um olhar de cão sem dono.  
\- Rin, venha comer! - ela chamou a menina

\- Não estou com fome, mamãe. - respondeu ela.

\- Venha logo. Eu fiz o seu onigiri de atum favorito.

Ela levou os pratos até mesa e viu pela porta o cão rolando no chão e fazendo graça, o que arrancou um pequeno riso da jovem mulher e da pequena Rin, que olhada a cena pela janela da outra sala. Logo em seguida, enquanto Kagome colocava os pratos na mesa, Rin entrou na cozinha.  
\- Vamos. Venha comer o seu lanche - disse a mulher conduzindo gentilmente a menina para a mesa.

O cão se levantou e ficou na porta, olhado pra elas. A mesmo tempo, Rin ficava observando o cão, que parecia muito triste na opinião dela.

\- Não consigo comer vendo aquele cachorro tão triste olhando para mim, mamãe. - disse a menina com um olhar triste. - Ele deve estar com muita fome.

Kagome deu um suspiro, olhou para a menina e depois para o animal, e ponderou por um momento.

\- Tudo bem - disse ela

Rin abriu um largo sorriso e se levantou da mesa. Kagome foi atrás dela, e impediu que a menina abrisse a porta de imediato.

\- Ele pode ficar e comer alguma coisa, mas depois tem que ir embora. Promete?

\- Prometo. - disse a menina

A mulher abriu a porta e o cão branco entrou na cozinha. Ele ficou de pé, apenas nas patas traseiras, e lambeu o rosto da garotinha. A menina começou a coçar as costas o cão e ele ficou tranquilo, tentando demonstrar que não iria lhe fazer mal algum as duas. Depois deitou e rolou no chão, mostrando a barriga.

\- Viu, mamãe, eu disse que ele era mansinho.

Os dois começaram a brincar e fazer carinho no animal.

\- Acho que ele gosta de nós. - disse Kagome, sorrindo vendo o cão abanar alegremente a cauda

\- Será que ele tem dono? - perguntou a menina

\- Ele tem uma coleira. - disse a mulher - Vamos ver...

Ela pegou achou a plaquinha de identificação e olhou, procurando por algo que identificasse o dono.

\- Não tem endereço ou telefone. Só está escrito "InuYasha".

\- É mesmo nome que o papai tinha. - disse a menina - Vou chamá-lo de Inu-chan.

\- InuYasha... - Kagome ficou pensativa.

Kagome pegou algumas sobras dos onigiris que tinha feito, colocou em uma tigela e deu dar o cão comer. Ela também colocou um tigela de água fresca. O cão bebeu um pouco de água e começou a comer.

_\- Era muito estar bom poder fazer uma boa refeição, depois de dias sem comer, e beber água fresca._

\- Mamãe... eu sei que eu fiz um promessa e... eu sei que não se deve quebrar promessa, mas podemos ficar com ele, só mais um dias. - disse a menina, sentada no chão da cozinha, olhando para o cachorro

\- Venha aqui, Rin. Levante-se do chão. - disse a mãe, pegando a menina pela mão gentilmente

\- É só até acharmos o dono dele. - disse ela, se levantando - Se mandarmos ele embora, alguém pode machucar ele ou pode a até ser atropelado por um carro.

\- Você esta ficando igual ao seu pai. - disse ela, olhando a menina - Uma trapaceira.

\- "Trapaceiro?! Eu?!" - pensou InuYasha, levantando a cabeça

\- Ele dizia que era capaz de vender gelo para os esquimós.

O cão olho para as duas, enquanto que Rin baixou a cabeça, imaginando que isso significaria um "não".

\- Esta bem. Ele pode ficar. - ela disse, de braços cruzados

Rin abriu um longo sorriso.

\- Mas, tem uma condição. - ela continuo - Ele vai ficar só até acharmos o dono dele.

\- Tudo bem, mamãe. - a menina disse sorrindo

\- Outra coisa... - Kagome acrescentou - Ele tem que tomar um banho. Está imundo.  
Naquela mesma tarde Kagome improvisou uma banheira, com uma antiga piscininha infantil de Rin, no gramado do quintal do fundos. As duas se divertiram muito, dando banho no cão. InuYasha, por sua vez, também se divertiu, brincando de pega-pega, quando saia da piscina e as garotas iam atrás dele para coloca-lo de volta, ou de cabo de guerra com elas, usando as toalhas.

_\- Era melhor ainda estar em casa, de volta para minha Kagome e minha filha, Rin._

~x~x~x~x~x~

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, após o jantar, Rin estava brincando na sala de TV. Ela estava distraída com a brincadeira e não percebeu que InuYasha entrou na sala. Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente de onde ela estava e se escondeu atrás de uma poltrona. Rin estava de costa para ele, então ele aproveitou o momento para pegar um das bonecas e colocar embaixo da poltrona.

\- Sou Sailor Moon! Eu vou castigar você, em nome da Lua! - ela dizia, imitando a voz da sua heroína favorita.

A menina começou a pegar outras bonecas Sailor, mas não achou uma delas. Foi quando viu InuYasha do seu lado.

\- Inu-chan, você viu a Sailor Júpiter? - ela perguntou, olhando para o cão.

Ele não se manifestou. Como se soubesse a resposta, Rin resolveu procurar embaixo da poltrona, e achou sua boneca.

\- Ei, meu pai costumava fazer isso. - disse ela, olhando para o cão.

Os dois se entre olharam, e a menina abraçou carinhosamente seu novo amigo canino.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Mais tarde, na hora de ir dormir, Kagome preparou uma cama com cobertores velhos na lavanderia. Ela também colocou uma tigela de água e forrou um canto com jornal. Depois levou o cão até a lavanderia e o colocou lá dento.

\- Bem, é aqui que você vai dormir esta noite. - disse ela - Boa noite.

Ela apagou a luz e fechou a porta. O cômodo ficou na penumbra, iluminado apenas pela claridade que vinha da janela. InuYasha se acomodou em sua cama improvisada e fechou os olhos.

**_CONTINUA...  
_**

* * *

**Notas do Capítulo:**

E agora, será que Miroku vai sobreviver? Diferente do filme, eu não podia simplesmente matar ele e preferi deixar no suspense, assim como a Kaede. Nem eu sei ainda se os dois vão sobrevivem ou não. No final da história, nós iremos saber. E Houjo, será que ele causou de propósito mesmo o acidente que matou InuYasha, sendo o melhor amigo de InuYasha desde o primário? Nós próximo capítulos nós teremos mais respostas.

**Sessão de Curiosidades:**

Onigiri - é um bolinho de arroz japonês, geralmente enrolado em uma alga, chamada Nori. Ele pode conter algum recheio, como o de atum ou de frango, ou não.

Inu-chan - Rin começa a chamar ou a se referir ao cão como "Inu-chan". O sufixo "-chan" tem um significado de "querido", "fofinho", "amável".

Como é a aparência de Kagome nessa fanfic? Como ela é muito mais velha que no anima/manga de InuYasha, a Kagome tem a mesma aparência da personagem Kyoko Otonashi, da Maison Ikkuko (outro manga de Rumiko Takahashi, só que voltado pro público feminino adulto, e é muito bom.) Kyoko é praticamente a versão mais velha e mais madura da Kagome.

InuYasha Engenheiro? O_O - Pode parecer esquisito isso, mas, apesar dele agir geralmente de forma estúpida, infantil e ignorante, ele é inteligente sim. Ele mostra sua inteligência e astucia nas raras vezes que age com maturidade, sendo que esse lado dele é mostrado mais no manga do que no anime. Tendo uma criação diferente e estudo, ele seria capaz de entrar e se formar em uma faculdade de engenharia.


End file.
